New Love: Leo and Saori's Tale
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: This is just a side story me and my co-writer are working on starting the OC's we created by the names of Leo and Saori. For those of you who have read my story New Love you know who they are but for those who don't I suggest you read and review so you can learn about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, HEY people! Shooting Star Dragon 3000 is back from his dragon nap. This time, I'm doing a Sonic The Hedgehog story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and it's characters, just my OC's**

Chapter 1: a chaotic beginning

_**Tokyo, Japan (Gio's POV):**_

It was a quiet night here in Tokyo. My name is Gio Accetturo, a dark violet samurai hedgehog. I was relaxing in my apartment when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Gio, come over to the hospital quick." Said Xavier, my childhood friend from preschool.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked w/ concern.

"Summer is going into labor." He said, mentioning our other friend as my eyes widened.

"On my way bro, I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up, got cleaned up, and grabbed my chaos diamond.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as I was transported to where a familiar jet black hedgehog w/ a samurai sword was pacing back and forth.

"How is she?" I asked, concerned for summer and the baby. "Summer's hanging in there, but I'm so nervous man." Xavier replied in a panicking tone.

"Dude, you and summer have faced worse problems than this. Besides, you'll do fine." I said as the doctor came out of the room.

"You can go in Mr. Hess." The doc said. I followed Xavier into the room where a familiar red female hedgehog was holding the newborn.

_**Normal POV:**_

Summer saw both her husband and best friend enter the room, with a worried look on Xavier's face. "I'm fine honey, and we have a son." She said as she pulled the hood of the blanket back, revealing a red hedgehog with black stripes on his quills. (A/N: I know that sounds like shadow, but the colors are reversed and w/ a different personality).

"My god, he's perfect." Xavier said quietly, not waking the baby.

"So Summer, what are you going to name him?" Gio asked quietly.

"I was thinking of something like… Leo." Summer said as Leo was opening his bright yellow eyes. "Hi Leo, welcome to earth. I'm your mama, that red stud is your daddy, and that purple hedgehog is your uncle." She cooed as Leo was looking around the room.

_**6 months later:**_

It had been 6 months since Leo was born. Both Xavier and Summer were so happy when they brought him home, but it wasn't going to say that.

"Honey, I got a letter from our old sensei." Xavier said.

"What is it baby?" summer asked, very concerned about what the letter is about. "It says that we have 1 more test to complete, but we can't bring our son." He answered, confused of what it meant.

"how long do we have be separated from our baby?" Summer asked in shocked. "for at least… 18 years." Xavier gasped, surprised of why it would take 18 years to complete 1 lousy test.

After coming to a decision, they both decided to accept the task, and leave Leo in Gio's care until the returned.

**I know, this was a short chapter. But, next chapter will be written by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller, my co-author of this story. Anyway, please post good, positive reviews. NOT BAD, NEGATIVE, SMART-ASS REVIEWS! Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people, this chapter is by SaoriKaoruMiller. And this 1 present's the 2nd main character's appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, just my oc's**

Chapter 2: Saori Arrives

_**Tokyo Japan (Lily's Pov)**_

I remember just like it was yesterday, I was out shopping with my 3 year old daughter Sarah for my new baby who would be born very shortly, I was 44 weeks and 4 days pregnant meaning my little girl would soon be on her way, I was trying my best to wait for my husband George to come home so he wouldn't miss the birth of my new daughter.

"Mommy have you thought of a name for my little sister yet?" Sarah asked

"No not yet sweetie, why do you ask?" I replied

"Well I thought it would be nice if her name started with an S like mine." Sarah answered

"Hmm you know what to make you happy I might do that." I replied with a smile which that smile turned upside down rather quickly because I released Sarah's hand to hold my stomach.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Sarah asked with worry in her voice

"Sweetie, do mommy a favor get my phone and call 911." I answered sitting down on a nearby fountain and doing my labored breaths

Sarah did as I asked and called 911 telling them about me being in labor, I also managed to call my sister and tell her to call my husband so he would leave work early and get to the hospital, I also told her to look after Sarah.

_**Downtown Tokyo (George's Pov)**_

I had just pulled into the truck hub after a 3 month long delivery trip China I had to ride a truck sized ferry boat but I was glad to finally be home and to think I was going to have a new baby girl soon.

Upon getting out of my truck my manager called me into his office, and no one likes to be called into his office cause it never really good news. Upon entering his office I saw him on the phone and immediately took a seat.

"Sir you called me in here?" I asked

"George you have no time to be sitting down that was your sister in law on the phone; your wife has gone into labor well get going man." My manager finished with me jumping out of my seat and rushing to the hospital.

_**Tokyo Hospital**_

George rushed to the hospital to arrive just in time as they finished prepping his wife, they got him cleaned up and let him into the room with his wife.

"Oh George… I'm so glad…you made it… home in time." Lily stated while breathing

"Come on Mrs. Hiwatari push." The doctor commanded as she pushed with all her might.

"George please hold my hand?" Lily asked as he held her hand with her squeezing as hard as she could.

"Oh my god why did I do this I forgot how strong you can be when in labor." George replied on his knees on the ground.

"George get up from there right now." Lily ordered

"I would if you let my hand go cause you are seriously about to break it." George quipped back as light baby cry could be heard.

Through all the commotion between Lily and her husband their newborn baby girl had arrived. The nurses took her got her cleaned up and cleared her throat.

George went over and looked at her, and upon seeing her he immediately started to tear up just as he did when his daughter Sarah was born.

The nurse than handed her to him as he walked her over to his wife as they both looked at her.

"Honey did you think of a name for her?" George asked

"No but Sarah wants her to have a name that begins with an S just like hers." Lily added

"Well what a coincidence I was thinking that exact same thing while I was on the road and I happen to have come up with a wonderful name." George explained

"Okay, since I named Sarah I pass this honor onto you my darling." Lily finished

"From this day forth little one your name will be Saori Karou Hiwatari." George replied as he named his newborn daughter.

_**2 Days Later (Sarah's Pov)**_

After two days in the hospital my mom and dad were finally bringing my little sister home for me to meet her I was so excited I could hardly contain myself when they pulled into the drive way and my mom got out holding a baby seat.

I couldn't wait to meet her, I practically danced around my mom and dad as they brought her in and sat her seat on the floor, I climbed up on the couch and looked in the seat as mom pulled the blanket off her face and I saw my sister's crimson eyes light up my own eyes lit up seeing my new sister.

"Mommy can I please hold her?" I asked

"Of course sweet heart, now then sit flat on your bottom." Lily started and ordered as I sat on my bottom she then placed my sister in my arms.

"She's so light and pretty mommy, what's her name?" I asked

"Well we made your wish come true we named her with the letter S and her name is Saori." Lily answered

"Wow, hi Saori I'm your sister Sarah we are gonna be the best of friends and siblings and I promise to protect you. I finished as my mom and dad snapped a picture of the both of us.

**Alright there you have Saori's birth story hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. Here's a new chapter of where Leo and Saori first met.**

**Disclaimer throughout this whole story: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, just my OC's**

_**7 years later (Leo's POV):**_

"But dad, i don't want to go to samurai school." I said to Gio.  
>"Leo, you're not going to that school this year. I decided that you're going to a normal school so that you make some friends." He said as jumped up and down with joy.<p>

_**Shibuya elementary school (normal POV):**_  
>Gio &amp; Leo headed towards Shibuya elementary by jumping from roof-top to roof-top.<br>Leo had his backpack and katana with him, and found his new teacher, , as the bell rang.  
>"OK class, today we have a new student joining us today." She said in a happy tone as Leo began to introduce himself.<br>"Hi, my name is Leo Accetturo, I'm 7 years old and I'm very excited to be here." He said as a brown hedgehog raised his hand.  
>"Do you have a question Cody?" Ms. Tagami asked.<br>"Yeah, why does he look like a freak?" He asked as everyone except a white female hedgehog and .  
>"Cody, we do not call people names in this class." said in a serious tone, "Leo, you can take a seat next to Saori."<br>Leo did what he was told and sat next to the white hedgehog.

_**During Recess:**_  
>It was a nice day outside for all of the second grade classes. All of the second graders we're playing either at the playground or on the grass.<br>Leo, on the other hand, was meditating under a tree. Until he heard some crying on his right, and saw that Cody had took Saori's doll.  
>"Give Darla back Cody." Saori said as she tried to get her doll back.<br>"Sorry girly, but this doll is mine now." Cody said as Leo saw him push Saori to the ground.  
>Leo had seen enough, stood up, and walked over to Cody.<br>"Hey," Leo yelled loud enough to get the bully's attention, "I suggest you give her the doll back if you know what's good for you." 

_**Saori's POV:**_  
>'Is this guy crazy?' I thought as I heard Leo threatening Cody.<br>No one had the courage to stand up to the second grade bully before, and this kid either brave or insane. 

_**Normal POV:**_  
>"Well Well, it looks like the new freak has got some guts," Cody said as he threw the doll up in the tree behind Leo and got out a sling-shot, "lets see if you can get it while dodging these."<br>Leo headed for the tree, while dodging every single pepple that Cody shot at him.  
>Then Leo did something that amazed everyone: he jumped all the way to where Darla was.<br>He then carefully picked it up, jumped from the tree, and landed in front of Saori without a scratch. 

_**Leo's POV:**_  
>"Here you go, she's safe and sound." I said as I handed the white hedgehog her doll back.<br>"Darla!" She said as she hug it. "thank you."  
>"no problem." I said.<br>Out of the corner of my eye, I turned around, pulled out my katana, and deflect a pebble back at Cody's hand, making him drop the sling-shot.  
>Everyone that was watching the whole thing was cheering for me as I sheathed my sword.<br>"I'll get you one of these days freak." Cody said as he started to run away.  
>I turned around to the white hedgehog, and hold out my hand.<br>"I'm Leo." I said.  
>"I'm Saori." She said as she took my hand hand and shook it.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alrighty then folks, there will be a part 2 to this chapter. And just to be truthful to you readers, i haven't been uploading in a while because of school work. But, that's life for ya.**

**Read And Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, but that's what happens during winter break.**

**Anyway, i could really use some reviews here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, just the OC's**

**Also if you want to know when and how Leo and Saori hooked up check out New Love on Infinity Saori Kaoru Miller's page.**

**Chapters: Love For Another.**

_**It has 2 years since Leo and Saori have became best friends. But what they don't know is how strong their friendship can become**_. 

_**2 years later (Leo's POV):**_  
>It was getting near to the Christmas Day talent show. I was heading heading over to Saori's house when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey freak, if you're planning to go over to Saori's place, forget it." Said Cody as he was holding up a knife. <p>

"Cody, if you know what's good for ya, i would suggest you put the knife down and go home before you do something stupid." I warned him as i had my hand on the handle of my sword.  
>As always, he would just run away. I never wondered why Cody was always such a jerk to me, but i put that thought in the back of my head as I continued walking to Saori's. <p>

_**Saori's POV:**_  
>I was outside with my big sister she was teaching me to play hopscotch while I waited for Leo to arrive so we could practice for the talent show.<br>"That's it Saori you're getting the hang of it." Sarah stated 

"This is fun Sarah I like playing this game." I replied picking up the stone and continuing to jump down the driveway, it was then that Leo strolled up to the gate of my house, it was closed to make sure me and my sister would be safe.  
>"Hi Leo give me a second and let me open the gate." I replied as a punched in a code and let Leo into the gate at the same closing it back. <p>

"Hi Saori you ready to practice." Leo greeted and asked  
>"Yeah let's go and let my mom know you're here." I finished grabbing Leo by the wrist <p>

"Oh before I forget Leo this is my big sister Sarah." I introduced  
>"Hi Leo it's great to meet you and I heard how you helped my sister back in second grade with her doll." Sarah replied and added <p>

"Yeah, Cody was being mean to her and I just decided to help out, and speaking of Cody do you know he had the nerve to threaten me on the way here." Leo replied and stated  
>"Well all that matters is that you weren't hurt on your way here<br>"I don't know what his problem is but he really needs to take a chill pill." I replied 

"Hey, Sarah can I ask, why don't you go to the same school as we do?" Leo asked  
>"Well I'm older than my sister but the school I go to is a school for talented kids, and being I want to be a famous actress I go to that school." Sarah explained as my mom came to the door<br>"Saori has Leo made it here yet?" Lily asked  
>"Yes ma'am here we come." I responded as we all headed into the house <p>

"Hi Leo it's great to see you." Lily greeted  
>"Like wise Mrs. Hiwatari." Leo greeted<br>"Please Leo feel free to call Mrs. Lily." Lily added  
>"Alright mommy we'll be in the living room practicing." I stated as I grabbed Leo and we headed into the living room it was then that the phone rang. <p>

"Hello?" Lily asked  
>"Hi Lily this Mr. Acceturo, is my son there?" Gio asked<br>"Yes, he's here practicing with Saori." Lily answered 

"Great Lily could you do me a favor, I going to be working late tonight could you watch after him for a little longer and feed him dinner." Gio requested  
>"Sure thing." Lily agreed <p>

"Thanks Lily I owe you one, I'll pick him up later." Gio finished  
>"Okay see you later." Lily finished hanging up the phone as she headed to the living room<br>"Leo dear your dad will be working over tonight so you will eating with us but he'll pick you up later okay." Lily stated 

"Okay thanks Mrs. Lily." Leo finished as they went back to practicing their routine 

_**Leo's POV:**_  
>I followed Saori to her backyard, where we usually practice our routine, and saw some ninjas that grabbed her. <p>

"Let her go." I said in anger.  
>"If we do, then you have to come with us back to the samurai school where you belong." The head ninja demanded. So they're my old sensai's goons, i should of figured.<br>"Leo, don't do it I'll be fine." Saori said only to get slapped in the face by the head ninja. 

That one slap made my rage unleash itself, so I jumped and kicked the head ninja in the face while giving the other ninja, that had hold of Saori, a punch in the face. 

As the ninja let Saori go, I caught her before she hit the ground. 

"You ok Saori?" I asked with concern.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as I set her on her feet.<br>"Get to somewhere safe." I told her as she ran to a safe place in the yard. 

When the coast was clear, I drew out my katana and got into my fighting stance as the 10 ninjas surrounded me.  
>"Bring it on." I said as the fight began. <p>

_**Saori's POV:**_  
>I was watching in amazement as Leo was fighting the ninjas.<br>Sure he was outnumbered 10 to 1, but he was winning like he was fighting for something. 

'What could be so important to him?' I asked to myself, but then i came to a conclusion. Could he be fighting for... Me? 

'Does he really care about me?' My thoughts were interrupted when Leo unleashed some sort of energy. 

_**Leo's POV:**_  
>"CHAOS BLAST!" I said as I unleashed a shock wave so powerful, that the ninjas fell on their butts. <p>

As I sheathed my katana, Mrs. Lily came out to see what was going on. 

"What's going on here?" Lily asked while giving me an evil glare that scared me like no tomorrow. 

"We were getting ready for practice when these ninja's showed up," I explained, "They were forcing me to go back to my old school, but I refused." 

"Where's Saori?" Lily asked, starting to panic. 

"I'm ok mommy," Saori said as she ran to Lily and hugged her, "Leo saved me from these bad people." 

"I'm going to go call the police." Lily said as she went back inside and called the police. 

The cops got here after 2 minutes, and I started telling them what happened. 

After 10 minutes, the cop's cuffed ninja's and drove back to the station with them in the back seat. 

Soon enough, me and Saori started practicing for the talent show like nothing ever happened. 

_**2 weeks later:**_

Today was the night of the talent show. Every student showed up, and went.  
>"And now, for our final performance. Please give a big round of applause for Leo and Saori", said as the currents raised up, with Leo and Saori in fighting stances.<br>After 30 seconds, they started fighting with wooden katana's.  
>As they fought with their wooden katana's music was playing in the background.<p>

_**"Deep in the Mountains, **_  
><em><strong>Secret Ninja Academies Train Our Future Protectors,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ancient Scrolls Told of Three Who Would be Choosen Above the Others<strong>_  
><em><strong>Three Who Would Become..."<strong>_

As the music started to blair Saori and Leo threw their Katana's to the ground and started to dance like break dancers cutting spins and flips along the stage floor.

_**Go, Power Rangers**_  
><em><strong>Go, Ninja Storm<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's Go!<strong>_

_**The Call is On**_  
><em><strong>Their Force is Getting Strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>They'll Have to Brave the Weather<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ninja Storm, Stand Together<strong>_.

Leo then picked Saori up and tossed her into the air catching her with ease and they continuing their performance, with even more impressive dance moves.

_**The Storm will Grow**_  
><em><strong>The Waters Flow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Ranger Ninjas, Go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Rangers, Ninja Storm is Growing <strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Growing!<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's Growing!<strong>_

Saori and Leo were receiving massive applause from the audience as they danced to the music.

_**Go, Power Rangers go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**_  
><em><strong>The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)<strong>_

_**Go, Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**_  
><em><strong>Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)<strong>_

As their song ended Saori and Leo picked up their Katana's and struck different poses. Saori struck the pose of sprite and Leo posed like a phoenix fire bird as another song slowly started to begin.

_**Here come the power rangers**_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_

Saori got a running start toward Leo and jumped into his arms as he twirled her body around his body catching her after tossing her into the air yet again.

_**Alringht let's go it' s time to turn it on**_  
><em><strong>Let's set the record straight<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will come through to right your wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fight evil rangers power standing strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>We've got it goin'on<strong>_

Saori noticed her mom and dad talking about something in the audience to Gio and was seriously curious but it didn't throw her off from their performance.

_**Mystic force (yeah)**_

_**Stop! there's rangers here**_  
><em><strong>There's no need to fret<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're the ones that will make a way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here to make a change<strong>_  
><em><strong>When there's trouble we don't quit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come together to save the day<strong>_

Leo and Saori than began to spin in place going faster and faster every second

_**Let's go! let's go! let's go!**_

_**Here come the power rangers**_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_

Saori and Leo than lead their spin up onto one finger spinning in place with one finger with the audience standing and applauding real loud.

_**Mystic force go!**_

_**Here come the power rangers**_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_

_**Go go go go go!**_

_**Here come the power rangers**_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here come the power rangers<strong>_

_**Mystic force let's go! (yeah)**_

They ended their performance with Leo sweeping his leg underneath Saori making her fly into the air yet again and he caught her for the third time this time striking a finishing pose with the audience cheering and throwing confetti onto the stage cheering them on as Leo placed Saori on the ground.

They bowed as they audience cheered them with their parents even standing and applauding, for a time everything was happy until a strange man appeared on stage.

Yet he wasn't strange to Leo, he was his Master Yanshi, from samurai school

"Leo Acceturo how dare you disobey a direct order from your master." Master Yanshi bellowed

"I didn't disobey master I just wanted to go to regular school and make regular friends for once." Leo reasoned

"Master Yanshi it was my fault I put him into regular school take your anger out on me not Leo." Gio suggested

"Enough gio you are one of my proudest students who learned the way of discipline the hard way as well and that way will be tought to your son as well." Master Yanshi finished as he approached Leo and Saori

"You leave him alone you bad mean man." Saori replied as she stood in front of Leo trying to protect him.

"Out of my way you little brat." Master Yanshi finished as he smacked Saori hard enough to send her flying across the room at a high speed.

Saori was sure to die hitting the wall at the speed she was going but something strange happened a blue glow enveloped her body slowing her down making her only hit the wall just a little but only hard enough to knock her out.

"SAORI!" Leo shouted as she merely looked up slightly before passing out.

"That's what you get for standing in front of a powerful samurai master." Master Yanshi stated laughing.

Leo's head was bowed like he surrendered but something inside of him soon snapped he looked up at his master with his eyes full of pure hatred, as he stood to his feet with his fists balled

"What's the matter Leo-san are you going to cry now, you brought this upon yourself, now let's go." Master Yanshi ordered as Leo started to breathe hard like he was getting angry his fur began to change colors from red to shining gold with white streaks.

It did this numerous time before it stayed that way, he looked at his master as his eyes change from amber yellow to amethyst purple as he released a powerful energy blast that blew the audience away and made them panic as Leo went completely mental on his Master tearing into him at a powerful rate.

Leo was hitting Yanshi with lightning fast speed that Yanshi couldn't land a punch on Leo.  
>Gio was shocked to see what had just happened. 'I don't believe what I'm seeing', He thought, 'How could Leo be this strong, I've never seen anything like it.'<p>

After 5 minutes of fighting, Yanshi was now all bruised up and out of breath while Leo was still unharmed.  
>"I will not lose to some stupid child!" Yanshi yelled out as he threw a grenade at Leo.<br>When the grenade exploded, Yanshi thinked that he had won, but was aboput to get the shock of his life.  
>The smoke cleared up to reveal the young enraged hedgehog floating above the crater from the grenade.<p>

"Pathetic old fool, you're no match for someone like me", Leo smirked as he pointed the palm of his right hand at Yanshi, "CHAOS BLAST!"  
>A massive blast of energy fired from Leo's hand, colliding only with Yanshi as he froze in fear.<br>After the blast died down, Yanshi was no more.

Gio was more shocked than everyone else. "I-I don't believe it, he killed Yanshi like he was nothing." He said, paralyzed in fear.

Leo went to where Saori was still knocked out, and gently shaked her awake.  
>"You ok Saori?" Leo asked as he helped her up. "I'm fine Leo, but what happened to you?" She replied with a question of her own.<br>"I'll explain it to you later." Leo answered as he began to change back to normal.

**What has Leo unlocked? Can he be able to control it? And how did Saori survive? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is guys, chapter 5. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or it's characters, just the OC's.**

_**We now enter when Leo and Saori are 15 and are in high school together, and Leo is about to meet someone from his past.**_

_**Leo's POV**_:  
>"Ah man, I can't believe I'm going to be late. Damn you alarm clock." Yep that's right, even after what happened 6 years ago, I'm still in school. I'm 15 years old now, still armed with my sword, kept my quills the same, but gotten much stronger.<br>I was rushing to Yamato High School as fast as I can, but only had 1 minute left before the bell rang. "Time for plan B. CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I teleported to my first period class.

_**Normal POV (11:30 AM)**_:  
>It was now lunch time at Yamato High. Leo gotten his sushi, and tried to find a spot. "Hey Leo, over here." That voice was all too familiar to him; it was his childhood friend Saori.<br>Leo spotted her, and then sat down next to the white hedgehog-ette. "Hey Saori, how's the popular life treating you?" Leo asked as he started eating. "It's ok, but I wish that all of the jocks would stop crowding me. Speaking of which, here they come."  
>As if right on cue, every jock in the school was starting to crowd them. Leo then saw a familiar hedgehog he hated so much, trying to touch Saori's ass. "Cody, if you want to live to play another baseball game, I suggest you back off. And the same thing goes for the rest of you." With that threaten tone in Leo's voice, all of the jocks ran off screaming like girls.<p>

_**Anthony's POV**_:  
>I was walking through the halls of yamato high for my first day as a bunch of jocks came running out of the cafeteria like a heard of bull. I prepared myself to dodge all them. As they neared I dodged them all till one knocked me to the ground. "Ah damn I've lost a tad of speed." I said to myself as I got up and the wolf that had knocked me down got up and shoved me.<br>"Who do you think I am!" he yelled at me as I was in no mood my hands began to glow blue. And before he knew it I had sent him though the wall back into the cafeteria. "Assholes these days, oh well." I walked into the cafeteria, looked around, and saw someone very familiar that I haven't seen in years.

_**Normal POV**_:  
>Anthony approached to where Leo was, and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo turned around with a surprised look on his face. "Anthony! How are ya doing, mech-master?" Leo asked using Anthony's nickname. "Doing pretty good, chaos freak. And speaking of pretty, who's your girlfriend?" Saori blushed crimson red, but no one could if Leo was blushing.<br>"Saori's not my girlfriend, dumbass. We're just friends." Leo felt like he was now completely humiliated by his 1st best friend. The two samurai's sat down and continued to catch up.  
>It wasn't long before the bell rang for final period as we all went our separate ways but not before bidding each other good-byes."Well you two buddies I'll see you later, and it was nice to meet you Anthony." Saori finished as a group of girls dressed in cheerleading outfits pulled Saori along with them.<br>_**Leo's POV (4:30 PM)**_:

Me and Anthony sat outside on the steps talking to each other and catching up while I waited for Saori to come out after cheerleading practice, Anthony's dad showed up to pick him up as I bid him goodbye, shortly after Saori came out.

As always, I would walk with Saori to her house since I didn't have my license yet and we agreed not to teleport. We both arrived to the protective gate, but I got in between her and the gate.  
>"So Saori, have you found anyone to go to the dance with you?" I asked, calm on the outside but nervous as hell on the inside. "No, because I was going to ask you to come with me as my bodyguard and as friends." A lot of stress had been lifted from my mind, but I still felt nervous."Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow Saori." I finished "See ya Leo." Saori gave me a kiss on the cheek, then I teleported to my room.<br>I pressed my hand to where she kissed me at, sensing that she really cared. 'I'm never washing this off', I thought to myself as I decided to get a few minutes of rest.

_**Saori's POV**_:  
>After Leo teleported, my mother came out to open the gate for me. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" Lily asked "It was fine mom, and I got a date to the dance on Friday." After I said that, my mom started asking me the basic questions."So who is it, who's your date to the dance?" I really wanted to tell her, but just thinking about Leo made me blush.<p>

My mother saw the blush, putted two and two together, and figured out who I was going with. "You did the right thing by asking Leo sweetie." Lily replied "Thanks mom." We hugged; I headed up to my room; placed my school bag by my door; and fell onto my bed thinking about Leo, my one and only crush.  
><em><strong>(Saori's Pov) Friday Morning<strong>_:  
>I awoke the next morning to a light shaking feeling, and a voice with the coo of a dove that sounded all too familiar. "Come on baby sis wake up." Sarah replied as I opened my eyes to see it was my sister home from school. I sprung up and instantly tried to hug the air out of my big sister "Oh, my god Sarah what are you doing here?" I asked<br>"Well we have quarter break and I decided to come home and spend it with my family especially you." Sarah finished tapping me on my nose. "Well I have to go and pick up my dress for the spring formal tonight you can come and help me accessorize." I finished as I got up and got dressed and me and my sister headed out to get ready for the dance.  
><em><strong>Normal POV (Friday night)<strong>_:  
>Leo, dressed up in a gold tux, teleported to Saori's front door and knocked on it.<br>Lilly opened up the door, and was surprised to see Leo on her front porch. "You still amaze me sometimes Leo." Lily started "Thanks Mrs. Lily." Leo entered the house and sat down on the couch to wait for Saori. "Hey Leo, my mom said you were taking Saori to the dance." Sarah added as I nodded "Well, let me just say that thanks to me she's gonna look great." Sarah finished  
>After 3 minutes of waiting, Saori came downstairs wearing a spring green formal dress. 'Oh my god, I'm one lucky guy tonight.' He thought as his jaw dropped, but was snapped out of it as Saori knocked on his head. "Are we going or what Leo?" Saori asked<br>"Oh right, sorry about that." Leo then grabbed her hand and they both teleported to the school's arrived at the dance as music was blaring from the school auditorium upon entrance the beat already had a grip on Saori as she pulled Leo to the floor to dance with her.  
>After about 20 minutes of dancing, they headed over to a local table to rest for a while, Leo helped Saori to her seat while he went to fetch him and her some refreshments, upon Leo going to get refreshments he ran into Anthony and his date "Hey couldn't help but notice you and Saori getting your groove on out there." Anthony started<br>"Yeah, she's real fun to be with." Leo added "Then why not ask her to be your girlfriend?" Anthony asked "Well I'm not sure she feels the same way about me that I feel about her, and let's face it rejection I cannot take." Leo finished as he headed back over to Saori with their refreshments. Little did he know that in the corner of the room a very jealous Cody was glaring with pure hatred.  
><em><strong>50 minutes later<strong>_:  
>Slow music was now playing, Leo and Saori are in the middle of the dance floor dancing to the music, and everything looked completely perfect. But, things went down hill as Cody pulled out a gun and star firing warning shots. I pulled Saori close to me to protect her as a bodyguard should. "Saori, get to someplace safe." Leo demanded as he stood in place, while everyone else went to the sides of the auditorium hoping not to get killed. "Cody, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo asked as he took his fighting stance. "I'm going to put you out of your misery, freak. Saori's mine and mine alone!" Cody threw the gun onto the floor and charged at the red hedgehog, throwing punches too fast for Leo to dodge.<br>Saori jumped onto Cody's back hoping to get him to stop, but only got punched all the way to the center of the building. Leo fought back with everything he had, but it wasn't enough to stop Cody.

_**Leo's POV**_:  
>No matter how much I tried to fight him, Cody was somehow stronger than me. Before I could get up, he grabbed my quills and threw me to the side of the school. I struggled to get up, but ended up collapsing onto the ground.<p>

_**Normal POV**_:  
>Cody turned to Saori with an evil grin on his face. She was trying to get up and shake off his hard punch but to no avail as he walked up to her. "Time to join him, you whore." Cody, without hesitation, kicks Saori in the stomach making her fall back on her stomach as he places his right foot onto Saori's head and started to crush her head. Saori gave a blood-curdling scream, loud enough for Leo to wake up and saw the horror. People were so afraid of Cody they didn't dare try to help Saori<br>Anthony then came to Leo to see if he was all right, but instead saw his aura turning black.  
>"Leo don't do it, control your anger." But it was too late. Leo began to change like he did 6 years ago, but in a different way; his red fur turned jet black while his black stripes turned into white streaks of fire, and then released a shockwave of energy to make the entire staff and student body back up in fear.<br>Cody saw the whole thing, frozen in fear and shock as he saw his childhood foe completely change. "W-what the hell are you?" Leo opened his now dark blue eyes, and gave Cody a death glare. "I'm your worst nightmare."  
>Without thinking, Cody charged at the dark hedgehog, only to see him vanish and reappear in front of his best friend. Leo checked her pulse, relieved that she was still alive. He then pulled out his sword, pointing it at his enemy. "You're lucky she's alive. But you're still going to jail Cody." Leo then picked her up bridal style, and started to fly towards the hospital. After a 2 minute flight, Leo landed in front of the hospital and changed back to normal before running to the front desk. "Someone please help her."<br>A team of doctors and nurses wheeled a stretcher out for Saori as Leo placed her on it and they wheeled her into the back, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret so he phoned her parents. It was late so he prayed they would answer is call. After about three rings he finally got through to Saori's sister 

_**On The Phone (Hiwatari Residence)**_  
>"Hello?" Sarah asked with the sound of sleepiness in her voice "Sarah is your mom around?" Leo asked "Yeah she's asleep, why, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as Leo exhaled a deep breathe. "It's Saori, something bad happened at the dance, just you and your mom get to Shibuya Medical Hospital as quick as you can." Leo finished as he heard in the background Sarah alerting her mother leading him to hang up the phone. <p>

_**15 minutes later**_:  
>Leo waiting outside of where Saori was, hoping that she'll be ok. As her mom and sister came through the doors in a panic, wanting to know what happened.<p>

"Leo, better tell me what happened to my little girl!" Lily screamed at him. "Mrs. Lilly, I swear I have no idea what happened." Then, Anthony appeared using chaos control and explained to everyone what happened.

"Grrrrr... I hope that bastard goes to jail, because if he doesn't I'll kill him." Leo's anger started to rise again, making his black stripes appear as white flaming streaks. "Leo calm down, the police came and cuffed Cody after you flew off." Anthony said, seeing the white flames change back into black stripes.

Then, the doctor came out of the room holding his clipboard. "How is she doc? Will she be okay?" Leo asked. "She's fine, but whatever was crushing on her head might make have amnesia. I'm sorry, but we've done all we can."

That news didn't take well to Leo. His red fur changed to gold, his black stripes turned to white, and his eyes went from amber yellow to amethyst purple. Then he grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar and looked at him, seeing that he was obviously afraid. "Apparently you idiots haven't done enough," Leo said, thenshoved the doctor outta the way, "I guess I have to do this myself."

He walked over to Saori, then placed his hands above her and started to heal her by giving some of his energy to her. After about 4 minutes, Leo stopped and changed back to normal. "Mrs. Lilly, Sarah, I'm taking Saori back to her room. She'll probably wake up in the morning." Sarah and Lily nodded, then Leo picked Saori up bridal style and teleported to her room.

_**Leo's POV**_:

When I arrived at her bedroom, I gently layed Saori in her bed and pulled the covers over her. 'Saori, I hope you will forgive me.' I thought. Then, for some unknown reason, I moved closer to her face and gently kissed her on the lips. After that, I teleported to my room and went to bed.

**Wow, things are getting more complicated for Leo. Will he muster up the courage to tell Saori? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Prologue:**_ _It has been two years since Leo and Saori hooked up, but the getting there was not easy of course, we come to find our wonderful couple deep in the lands of India climbing one of the most famous mountain ranges ever the Himalaya's._

"You know Saori this climb would have been easier if you used your powers." Leo started

"Leo if I told you once I told you twice I'm still training with them and the most I can do is levitate one person." Saori replied as they stopped.

"I'm just saying babe we could've been there by now and meeting my parents." Leo added

"Well excuse me if I'm slowing you down, why don't you just go on without me." Saori argued

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted I'm sorry." Leo replied stroking her face

"You know this reminds of when you just came out of a coma and saved my life, but after you found out I dated other people you really treated me like you didn't want me around." Saori explained

"Yeah, but can you blame me I mean after I heard that I felt like the feelings I had for you were not mutual between us, funny how it took your death to help us realize we were meant to be together." Leo added

"Yeah it seems like only yesterday, but enough reminiscing come on we've got a temple to find." Saori replied and finished as they continued their trek up the mountain.

_**Normal POV: 2 years and 2 months ago**_

It's been 2 weeks since the incident at the dance. Saori was told about what happened to Cody and Leo. Things were normal, except that now every student and teacher in the school is now afraid of Leo.

_**Leo's POV:**_

'It's now or never dude, you have to tell her how you feel.' I thought to myself as I walked over to Saori's house. When I came around the corner, my heart stopped as I saw her house on fire.  
>I ran up to the gate to see that Lily and Sarah had made it out, but not Saori. "She's still inside. Help her Leo." Lily begged. "I will. Just stay here." I said as I ran into the burning house.<br>I had checked everywhere, but not Saori's room. I ran up there, avoiding the flames, and sliced my way in to find her unconscious on the floor. I picked her up, and tried to get out but the flames were too hot.  
>"CHAOS CONTROL!"I yelled as I not only teleported out of the house, but also restored it back to the way it was. I handed Saori to the ambulance people only for me to fall down unconscious.<p>

_**Normal POV:**_

The ambulance people put Leo and Saori onto stretchers, then inside the van and drove to the hospital. When they arrived, the doctors put them into the same room and started to check their conditions.

_**1 hour later:**_

Lily, Sarah, Anthony, and Gio were all waiting outside of the room, hoping that the 2 teenagers are ok. Then the doctor came out of the room with a smile.  
>"How are they Dr. Lei?" Gio asked. "I do have good news and bad news," Dr. Lei said, "Good news is that the girl is ok and will wake up soon." Lily and Sarah sighed in relief as they heard that Saori is ok.<br>"But," the doctor started, "the bad news is that the boy is in a coma. He used up most of his energy. My guess is that he'll wake up in at least 6 months."  
>Everyone was shocked about the news on Leo, especially Gio.<p>

_**Saori's POV:**_

I woke up after what seemed like hours, my head throbbing and feeling weak. I viewed my surroundings, confused of why I'm in the hospital; AGAIN. But I was soon shocked to see Leo hooked up to IV machines.  
>I got off the bed, despite my condition, and went to his side. "Leo, what happened to you?" I saw a clipboard hanging on the end of the bed, so I grabbed it to and soon started to cry when I read that he was in a coma.<p>

It wasn't long till the sound of my crying could be heard inside the room as they all entered to find me on the ground by Leo's bed crying.

"Saori sweetie are you okay?" Lily asked

"No, Leo's in a coma because he saved me yet again, I feel like it's my fault." I replied

"Saori no one here is blaming you for what happened to Leo." Gio added as they picked me up off the floor.

"I still feel that if he hadn't constantly risked his life for me, this wouldn't have happened." I stated

"Well think about it like this Saori, there has to be reason why he always did so for you." Anthony added which made me begin to wonder

Shortly after the conversation the doctor checked me out and gave the okay that I was good to go home but we didn't leave without me promising to come by and see Leo as often as possible.

_**2 Months Later**_

It has officially been two months since Leo has been in a coma, and Saori has done as promised by going to see Leo at least three times a week.

We come to a normal after school day for Saori, she is finishing up cheerleader practice and even though Leo has been in a coma Saori has definitely kept up her status at school but with one thing different she had a boyfriend.

Saori was packing up her things and getting ready to go and see Leo when her boyfriend Wesley, who happened to be the captain of the football team, was coming her way.

"Hey, Saori you up for hanging out at my place today?" Wesley asked

"No, not today I'm going to see Leo in the hospital today and really need to be going." Saori answered

"Why do you always go and see somebody who doesn't even know you are there?" Wesley asked

"It's the thought that counts Wesley and plus I made a vow that I would." Saori replied

"Come on Saori we have been going out for 8 weeks and you have yet to give me any special attention." Wesley stated

"What do you mean by special attention?" Saori asked

"Oh come on don't act like you don't know." Wesley said

"No, I don't know please enlighten me?" Saori asked

"Come on baby; don't be acting like you cheerleaders don't put out." Wesley stated wrapping his arms around her waist with Saori pushing him away.

"What! Who told you that bull-shit lie?" Saori asked with anger

"Oh come off it you know as well as I know that cheerleaders are practically sluts." Wesley finished as Saori slapped him.

"If that's all you hooked up with me for than fuck you, we are so through." Saori finished storming off and out of the building where Anthony was waiting by his car as he saw Saori storm pass by him with tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, Saori are you okay?" Anthony asked

"No, I just broke up with my boyfriend." Saori answered

"Where are you headed?" Anthony asked

"To the hospital to see Leo, why?" Saori replied and asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Come on let me give you a ride there." Anthony finished as he drove Saori to the hospital.

"What exactly happened?" Anthony asked

"Wesley thought that being I was a cheerleader I would have sex with him." Saori started

"You can't be serious." Anthony asked

"He thinks that all cheerleaders are sluts and that they in his words put out." Saori finished

"What a jerk you want me to send him a little message that he was wrong." Anthony added and offered

"What will you do?" Saori asked

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive." Anthony finished holding an energy ball in his hands

They shortly arrived at the hospital with Saori getting out and taking Anthony up on his offer as she headed inside for her usual visit with Leo.

She then entered his room and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Oh Leo, I hope you wake up soon." Saori started

"Anthony told me there had to be reason you always risked your life for me, and I've put a lot of thought into it and I just hope that what I think is true and that you do like me like I like you." Saori continued

"Things aren't the same without you." Saori said as she sub-consciously planted a kiss onto Leo's lips.

But things went bad when Wesley showed up, and grabbed Saori, and dragged her to a nearby ally. "Let me go Wesley." Saori said as she tried to escape his grip.

"No way bitch, I'm going to have my with you whether you like it or not." Wesley said as he laughed menacingly.

_**Saori's POV**_

I was so frightened about what Wesley was going to do to me, but when he pulled out a knife that's when I started to become scared completely.

"LEO!" I screamed, hoping a miracle would happen. The sound of my scream radiated back to Leo's room, when that sound hit Leo's ears his eyes immediately sprung open, he rose from his bed snatched all the iv's and other instruments that were hooked to him off as he headed toward the window giving off an ominous red glow that spread across his body as he forced his windows open and quickly took flight into the sky.

Before Wesley could use his knife, we both heard a strange noise and looked up.

What I saw made me gasp, above us in the sky, was a flaming red phoenix. At first I thought I was seeing things, but I knew it had to be real.

The phoenix dove and landed between me and Wesley, but nothing could have surprised me more when the phoenix disappeared and in its place was someone I've waited to be awake.

_**Normal POV:**_

"Leo, you're awake." Saori said in shock.

"I'm always there for you Saori," Leo said to her,

"Even if I was in coma." Leo finished as he grabbed Wesley around his throat choking off his air as he spoke.

"What were you about to do to Saori?" Leo asked

"None of your damn business that's what." Wesley answered with Leo's grip tightening around his throat making him drop the knife he had in his hand.

"It looks to me as though you were going to cause my friend some bodily harm." Leo stated

"You don't understand I dated that bitch for eight weeks, and she didn't put out like most cheerleaders do so I was going to take what I wanted." Wesley replied straining for breathe as Leo released his throat, he then picked up the knife and tossed in between Wesley's legs pinning the center of his pants to the ground.

"Get lost, Saori is not that type of girl and if I catch you around her ever again, I'll aim for your manhood instead of your pants." Leo finished as Wesley scrambled to his feet and ran away in total fear.

"Leo I'm so glad you're awake now." Saori started as Leo held up his hand

"Yeah, I'm awake Saori now go home and I'll do the same." Leo finished as he walked off with his head held low to the ground while Saori walked the opposite way headed home looking concerned.

_**Leo's Pov**_

Man I can't believe she saw other guys while I was in a coma, I guess the truth has finally come to the light and I guess me and Saori really are not meant to be and that the feelings I have for her are not mutual.

_**Normal POV (2 years later):**_

We now find Leo and Saori climbing up the Himalayas, hoping that Leo would find his real parents. When they reached the top, in front of them was a giant gate, with Eggman's seal on it.

"Well, this is unexpected." Leo said, surprised that Sonic hadn't even found out about this.

"Leo, I can sense your parents on the other side." Saori said excitedly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm 100% sure; my abilities haven't failed me yet." The female hedgehog confidently answered.

Then, they both jumped to where they wouldn't get caught.

"I feel like we're being watched." Leo said, only to turn around and saw that his theory was right. Behind them was a damaged robot.

"Life forms detected, please help me Shadow?" The robot asked, making Leo confused until it finally hit him.

"Hey, you're E-123 Omega," He said, "I'll get ya fixed up no problem." Leo finished as he started to repair Omega

While fixing Omega, Leo told him about the recent events that happened.

"So Omega, why the hell are you all the way up here?" Saori asked.

"My mission was to destroy the Shadow-Androids, but they outnumbered me." Omega replied.

"I see," Leo said, "So if those shadow tin-can's want a fight, then I'll give them a fight."

_**Meanwhile, down at the camp:**_

A red female hedgehog was busy cooking food for the male workers. "13 years of samurai school, and I get demoted to a cook." the hedgehog sighed.

Then she turned her attention to a pair of Shadow-androids dragging a jet-black hedgehog, and then threw him into the snow. The red hedgehog ran to his side, and helped him up. "Another escape plan failed, Xavier?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, Summer." Xavier replied.

"You did the best you could." Summer said.

Then the shadow androids surrounded the 2 hedgehogs with their weapons ready.

As the androids were about to fire on Xavier and Summer, they were sliced in half as well as half of them lifted off the ground and flung into a nearby wall.

"What the hell did that?" Xavier asked. His question was answered as Leo and Saori appeared on the scene followed by Omega.

"No, it couldn't be him." Summer thought.

"Alright you walking junk-piles, bring it on." Leo said as he got into his fighting stance. Saori surrounded herself with psychic energy and Omega readied his weapons system. As a massive swarm of robots and Shadow-Androids came at them with all three of them taking every last one of them out with little effort.

They then went their separate ways to finish taking out the androids and robots as well as all the turrets and other forms of protection keeping Leo's parents captive.

Leo sliced and diced his way through multiple robots with his parents looking on in awe, but suddenly he was ambushed by a barrage of shadow-androids pinning him to the ground, Omega was being quickly surrounded as well, but Saori was putting up a good fight with her powers until she heard something that made her heart jump into her throat.

Leo had released a blood curdling scream, from the pain that was being inflicted upon him, Saori had the chaos diamond and the gold chaos emerald so Leo couldn't go super she held them tightly in her hand as she prayed for strength to help her boyfriend when all of a sudden the jewels started to glow and soon disappeared into her body.

Shortly a wave of psychic energy surrounded her, as her fur changed from white to jet black with red psychic markings appearing on her hands and feet as well as blue tiara adorned with a blue jewel on her forehead, her clothes even changed to match her new look, suddenly a staff appeared with the gold chaos emerald adorned on top of it and the chaos diamond around her neck in necklace form.

Once her transformation was completely she closed her eyes and slammed the rod on the ground making every robot levitate into the air and with one sweep of her hand they exploded without her breaking a sweat. She than healed Leo's wounds as she flew over Omega and released a shower of psychic energy destroying the other robots in the area, once they were all destroyed, Saori landed back on the ground as Leo stood in awe of his girlfriend's power it was shortly after that the power faded and Saori was falling to ground but Leo managed to catch her.

Saori started to come to as she realized she was in Leo's arms.

"What happened?" Saori asked

"You really don't know?" Leo asked as Saori shook her head

"You were amazing baby, you took out all the robots without even trying and yet you don't remember doing so." Leo explained

"No, all I remember is hearing you scream out for help than something snapped in me and that's all I remember." Saori explained

"Well I guess we are not so different after all." Leo added as Saori realized she unleashed unknown power when she heard Leo's cry of help, she now knows she too can become stronger when someone she loves is in danger.

Suddenly the tension was broken as Leo's parents came closer to the two of them, Summer and Xavier stood and stared at Leo as they were trying to realize if what they thought was true, Leo couldn't help but stare himself as he stood up beside Saori until Summer broke the silence.

"Young man you look so familiar but I won't call you by the name I'm thinking until I am sure, what is your name?" Summer started and asked

"It's Leo, Leo Accetturo." Leo answered as Summer merely covered her mouth and came closer to him placing her hand on his cheek and looking deep into his eyes before breaking down into tears and hugging Leo with him doing the same.

"Xavier, do you recognize this boy?" Summer asked as Xavier came closer to look at him.

"How could I not recognize my own son, I mean look at you, you have your mothers eyes and my strong chin, yes indeed you are my son and it's wonderful to see you again." Xavier finished grabbing him and damn near hugging the air out of him.

"Can't….Breath." Leo said, gasping for air. Both Summer and Xavier let go of their son while Leo was breathing heavily. After a while, a G.U.N. jumbo jet landed near the temple. With all of the destroyed shadow androids gathered into the jet, everyone went into the jet as well with all of them returning to their homes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Holidays of Surprises part 1**_

**Intro**:

It's winter time in Tokyo, but this christmas won't be an ordinary one. We see Saori training on her psychic powers with Summer, who agreed to help 2 weeks ago since she specializes in energy techniques.

"Alright Saori very good you're progressing very well with your training, let's take a quick 5 minute break." Summer stated as they sat on the porch at Gio's house.

"So Saori what are your plans for Christmas?" Summer asked

"Well I was planning on you and Xavier meeting my parents in a big Christmas dinner party that will be held at the café I run." Saori answered

"Oh that sounds wonderful, we would love to come." Summer added

"Well once I finalize all the details I'll let you know." Saori finished as they ended their break.

"Ok, Saori next we need to work on your levitation skills, I've noticed that when you levitate in midair you seem to close your eyes and that I believe is hindering you from going ahead and flying throughout the sky." Summer explained

"I close my eyes to keep my focus when levitating, I fear if I don't I'll lose control and fall flat on my face." Saori stated

"Don't worry I'm gonna help you, now levitate off the ground for me?" Summer replied and asked

Saori closes her eyes and levitates off the ground as Summer asked.

"Now keep your mind focused on levitating and levitating only, while you do that I want you to open your eyes." Summer instructed

"Please Summer I can't I'm extremely scared." Saori stated

"Listen to me, clear your mind of that fear and think of nothing but keeping your body off the ground." Summer continued

Saori exhales and clears her mind like Summer told eventually being able to open her eyes

"Yes Saori yes, you've done it I knew you could do it." Summer states

"Oh I can't believe it I'm actually levitating." Saori replies

"Now to turn your levitation into flying, try to levitate higher and propel yourself through the sky." Summer instructs

Saori levitates higher and takes off flying into the sky.

"Oh wow I can't believe it, I'm actually flying this is so wonderful!" Saori exclaimed loud enough to get Xavier and Leo's attention as they both walked outside to see Saori flying through the sky.

"Wow babe you look amazing up there!" Leo shouted making Saori smile as she continued to fly.

"Very well done Summer I knew you would be the perfect trainer for her." Xavier stated planting a kiss on Summer's cheek.

Shortly Saori came in for a landing and happily ran into Leo's arms.

"Leo did you see, I flew this is so exciting I can't wait to show my mom all of learned these past couple of weeks." Saori stated.

"Saori I'm extremely proud of you my love." Leo finished kissing Saori

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, until their love gaze was broken by Saori's cell phone ringing, Saori answered and it was Amy.

_**On The Phone**_

"Hello?" Saori answered

"Hey Saori it's Amy." Amy replied

"Hi Amy what's up girl?" Saori asked

"Well I just called to tell you that me, Sonic and his friends will be ringing in the New Year in Japan and I was wondering if you cared to join us?" Amy explained and asked

"Sure that sounds great." Saori answered

"Alright we'll see you next week then, hey Sonic give me back my phone." Amy finished as Sonic took her phone.

"Just make sure you are prepared to wasted." Sonic finished as Saori giggled and hung up.

_**Normal Pov**_

"That was Amy she said she and her friends are gonna bring in the New Year here in Japan that's all." Saori explained

"Sweet I can't wait." Leo replied as they all headed inside

Shortly Saori left headed home for the night.

_**Leo's POV**_:

It was really great to have my parents back in my life. I told them everything that happened from my childhood to the prince incident, not leaving a single detail out.

"Wow, that is quite a story son." Dad said, obviously shocked when I mentioned my transformations.

"Yeah, but my dark form is really starting to be a problem" I said as I sighed, "I nearly let my anger get the best of me and almost killed royal blood."

Sensing my sadness, my mom gave me a reasuring hug. "We all make mistakes sweety, but your actions were for a good cause." She said.

"I need some alone time." I said as I teleported to a random rooftop.

Leo sighs as he pulls a small box out of his pocket containing a ring, as well as on the inside of the box was written _I will love you forever_.

"Am I really ready to do this, what will be the right time to pop the question to her?" Leo thought out loud

"Is everything alright son?" Xavier asked

"Dad, how did you know where to find me?" Leo asked

"Just like your uncle can sense your presence I can as well, now tell me what's on your mind?" Xavier explained and asked

"Well me and Saori have been dating for a really long time, and I really love her and want her in my life forever, but I just don't know the right time to pop the question." Leo explained

"Well you want her friends as well as her family to know right?" Xavier asked

"Of course but I also want it to be romantic." Leo answered

"Trust me the New Year's event will be the perfect time all you got to do is catch Saori in a romantic setting at the party than pop the question the classic way." Xavier advised

"What's the classic way?" Leo asked

"Down on one knee, once they see you in that pose everything will come to a halt at the party as everyone waits for her answer, in which when she says yes they will cheer and congratulate you two." Xavier continued

"Wow, dad you really think it will work?" Leo asked

"Yep, it worked when I proposed to your mother and it has worked throughout time and will continue to work." Xavier answered

"Alright I'll do it, thanks for the pep talk dad." Leo thanked as he hugged his father

"Come on let's turn in for the night." Xavier finished as he and Leo transported home and went to bed for the night.

_**The Next Day (Baba's Café)**_

**Saori's POV**:

It was just another average day at the café the only difference was the place fully decorated for the Christmas season, which was a decision I made. I was busy in the office balancing the books when Arnold came in after closing up shop.

"Hey Saori, how are things looking for the café?" Arnold asked

"Great, everything is well taken care of, the bills are paid and all food and condiments have been fully restocked."

"Splendid, well I'll be heading home then, I have a lot of packing left to do to catch my flight to America in the morning." Arnold added

"Oh yeah that's right you are spending Christmas with Sonic and Amy I almost forgot, did she tell you she's celebrating New Year's here in Japan?" Saori replied and asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact when I come back she'll be coming with me." Arnold answered

"Awesome, byt the way do you remember that dinner party I talked about?" Saori asked

"Yeah what about it?" Arnold replied and asked

"Well I was wondering if it would be okay if I used the café." Saori explained

"Hey, you're the joint owner you make that call, anyway I'm gone for the night." Arnold finished as he left for home.

**Saori's POV**:

As soon as Arnold left I finished all my paperwork, cleaned up the rest of the café, set the alarm and was headed home myself to prepare to come back tomorrow and finish setting up for the meet the family Christmas dinner I was planning but as I got in my car and drove off I had a real uneasy chill run down my spine but I ignored it and continued on my way home.

_**Christmas Eve (Tokyo Correctional Facility)**_

"Alright Cody you're being released on parole." Phillip his parole officer stated

"So you're my parole officer, ok what are my dos and don'ts?" Cody replied and asked

"Well basically you have to find a job and make a living for yourself, if you don't comply with these rules you will be locked back up." Phillip answered as he escorted Cody out of the prison.

Phillip and Cody exchanged handshakes as they went their separate ways but unknowing to Phillip, Cody had a bone to pick with two people in particular.

'Just you wait Leo and Saori I'm coming for you two jackasses,' Cody thought as he caught cab back home which was still with his mother, then looked at the glowing black crystal in his right hand, 'and this time, I will win.'

_**Baba's Café (Saori's POV)**_

It was the day before Christmas and everything was going according to plan; Leo even showed up to help with the dinner setup. We started grouping tables together and setting up table clothes when that chill ran down my spine again as I shivered.

"Hey are you cold or something?" Leo asked

"No, I've just had this uneasy feeling since yesterday and I don't know what it is." Saori answered

"Are you nervous about the dinner tomorrow?" Leo asked

"No, I just have this feeling that something from our past is going to come after us and I don't know what, but you know what I'm going to ignore it and continue with our Christmas plans." Saori finished as she hugged and kissed Leo

After hours of setting up Leo and Saori sat down to finally rest for a small brief period until Leo struck up a conversation.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Leo asked

"In order to make sure all the food gets done in time I'll be staying in Amy's old room, while simultaneously cooking the turkey's for the party." Saori answered

"So we can't hang out tonight?" Leo asked

"By hang out do you mean make love?" Saori asked making Leo blush

"Ok you caught me there." Leo answered

"Sorry, not tonight but maybe tomorrow night if the dinner goes well." Saori finished.

"Alright I'll let you get to work; I'll see you tomorrow say about 3:30." Leo stated

"That's perfect timing." Saori finished kissing Leo goodbye for the night.

_**Christmas Day (Baba's Café 3:00 pm)**_

_**Saori's POV**_

Everything was going perfectly all the food was done I made a full bouquet of food, I made two turkeys, two hams, green bean casserole, spaghetti, fresh baked rolls, carrot souffle, and for dessert caramel cake with ice cream.

I heard the restaurant bell ring signaling someone came in which I was right it was my mom, sister, and dad.

"Hello, anyone here?" George asked

"Here I am daddy." I replied as I came out showing off my powers bringing out all the food floating behind me as my mom and sister smiled and cheered.

"Oh my goodness Saori the past two weeks you've been away you've gotten really good with your powers." Lily stated

"Thanks mommy, I worked my brain for days trying to think of a way to surprise you guys with how good I've gotten." I finished setting all the food down on the table.

"I can't believe how talented my baby sister has turned out to be." Sarah stated grabbing Saori in a death hug.

"Ok, Sarah can you let me breathe now?" I asked as Sarah let me go with me gasping for breath.

"Oh before we forget sweetie, here are all your presents since you weren't there this morning to open them." George stated setting a red bag of presents on the floor.

"Oh gifts don't matter to me daddy." I replied as I hugged my daddy.

"I'm just happy you made it home for Christmas." I added

"No way would I miss Christmas with the three most important women in my life." George finished as Leo walked in with his family.

"Leo I'm so glad you made it." I stated running up to him and hugging him.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to party with my girl." Leo said as he kissed my cheek.

_**Normal POV**_

Leo then turned his attention to George, Lily, and Sarah. Before he even moved, he felt something evil and quickly realized that it was his darkness trying to rise. 'No, i'm in control here.' He then caged it back up, and approached Saori's family.

"Hey Sarah, Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari." He said waving.

"Leo, no need for formalities," Lily said, then notices a black hedgehog and a red hedgehog-ette entering the cafe with Gio, "I wonder who those 2 are."

"Oh, these are my real parents." Leo responded.

_**Time 4:30 (1 hour later, Leo POV)**_

So far the party went well. Me and Saori's parents were sharing stories, everything was going great. That is until my inner darkness started to act up again, only this time it felt like it was telling me something.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Saori asked me.

"I don't know, but something tells me that we're about to have bad company." I answered.

Then I quickly used Chaos Control to stop a car from crashing into the cafe.

"Saori move everyone to safety." I ordered as she grabbed everyone and moved them out of the way as I released Chaos Control and the car hit the restaurant.

"Oh no the café, that was all Amy had left to remember her grandpa." Saori stated falling to her knees and starting to cry, shortly a man emerged from the wreckage which noticed who it was and it was none other than Cody.

_**Normal POV**_

"Cody you son of bitch, how the hell did you get out of jail?" Leo stated and asked as unknowing to him Saori was levitating off the ground.

"I'm out on parole and being what I did is not violating it I guess my work here is done." Cody finished laughing evilly only to be hit with a ball of energy and Leo didn't throw it. Leo turned around to see Saori levitating off the ground as once again the Chaos Diamond and Gold Emerald were floating around Saori causing her to once again transform.

"Leo you stay out of this, he's had this coming for years." Saori finished with Leo backing away.

Saori floated toward Cody with nothing but pure anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Well, well look who it is if it isn't weak and whiney little Saori, what's the matter with the baby you mad cause I wrecked your shop, well what are you going to do about it?" Cody taunted and asked.

Saori smiled at Cody's weak taunt as she twirled her staff around and used the bottom to hit Cody in the stomach with a combination of hitting him in the face at the same time.

"Ow, that hurt you stupid bitch." Cody groaned as he tried to recover from the pain but then was blasted by another energy blast from Saori.

"Ok, now I'm very pissed," He said as he pulled out the black crystal from his pocket, "This time you will die."

The dark aura transformed his brown fur and quills to a dark bronze color. Everyone was in shock by this, but that didn't drop her guard down. Cody looked at his new self and laughed evily as he felt his new power course through his veins.

"Now we're talking," He said then blasted Leo with dark energy, "Oh, I like this. Now it's your turn, little miss bitch."

Saori glared at her childhood foe, her eyes burned brighter with a hatred like she never felt before. She then noticed Leo's sword floating towards her, and it was glowing very bright. 'I don't know why Leo's sword came to me, but it's better than nothing.' She thought as she grabbed the sword and channeled psychic energy onto the blade.

"That sword wont do shit to me. Especially when I can do this," Cody said as he made 500 clones of himself, "Kill h- What the hell?!"

Saori turned around and saw Leo but with his fur a darker shade of red, his stripes grey as smoke, and his eyes burning red. She was happy that her boyfriend was okay, but also curious of how he transformed without the emerald or diamond.

"Saori, sword now and let's kick his ass baby." Leo ordered as she tossed the sword to him. He grabbed it and used the psychic energy on the blade to eliminate all but 5 clones that escaped the attack. Saori then used her psychic powers to grab Cody by the throat, practically chocking him. The fire in her eyes pierced into his soul and actually filled him with fear to the point he practically wet himself.

"Well, look who's the scared and whiney one now." Saori said as she raised her hand and slapped his face multiple times, "This is for making fun of me, this is for ruining the spring dance, and this is for hurting me." Saori finished with a psychic punch to the gut.

Saori then threw Cody to the ground with him sliding across the ground, she then flew over to him and just like at the spring dance stepped on Cody's head using a mixture of strength and psychic energy.

"Does this seem familiar to you Cody, you remember doing this to me trying to crush my skull, it doesn't feel good now does it." Saori taunted

"No, please stop I'm sorry." Cody replied

"I can't hear you; say it loud enough where my family can hear you, apologize for nearly ending the Hiwatari's daughter's life say it loud and proud." Saori ordered adding more pressure

"I'M SORRY MR. AND MRS. HIWATARI FOR NEARLY ENDING YOUR DAUGHTERS LIFE!" Cody shouted in utter fear with tears running down his face.

"We heard him sweetie you can let him up now." George stated

"I didn't know you had that in you babe." Leo stated

"I guess we're not so different after all huh Leo." Saori replied

"No we're not." Leo finished nuzzling Saori's face as she looked at the wrecked restaurant.

"Oh man, Amy's going to hate me for letting this happen, what will I tell her." Saori started as Leo put the golden emerald in her hand.

"You won't have to tell her nothing cause you can fix it." Leo replied

"Just combine your powers with the power of the emerald and you can fix this place up even make it look brand new, just give it your all and concentrate." Leo finished as Saori summoned her power along with golden emerald causing all damage to the restaurant to be repaired she even gave it a new sign and brand new everything making the restaurant look completely different in a new way.

"Wow sis this place looks better than ever." Sarah replied walking up to Saori as she transformed back into her strapless dress and suddenly fell to her knees but Leo was quicker catching her before she hit the ground.

"Saori baby are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted is all." Saori answered as the police arrived on the scene, the cuffed Cody and were about to put him in the car when Xavier stopped them.

"Hold it fellas, don't take him back to prison, fire his other parole officer I'll be taking over his parole." Xavier ordered as they uncuffed him.

"Why would you want to be my parole officer?" Cody asked

"Even though she fixed up the shop you still will be forced to work here and work off the damage you caused." Xavier explained

"No way man, you can't do this to me." Cody replied

"Oh you don't want to violate your parole with me, cause let's just say violating your parole with me is a very serious offense." Xavier stated twirling a kunai around on his finger as Cody gulped and submitted to Xavier's will.

"Leo picked Saori up being she was extremely exhausted still.

"Saori what time do you want him here in the morning?" Xavier asked

"Opening time is fine with me and he'll stay till closing time." Saori replied

"What do we do now?" Leo asked

"Well we can lock up for the night and all turn in for the night." Saori replied

"Mom, dad I won't be home tonight, I'm going home with Leo." Saori stated

"That's fine with us." George finished rubbing her head and her mom kissing her forehead before hopping into their car and driving off.

"I'm going to take this guy back to his place and see you guys later." Xavier finished teleporting away with Cody.

"Why did you want to come home with me?" Leo asked

"Why do you think?" Saori asked with winking as she blushed with Leo realizing what she meant as he then teleported everyone home, with him teleporting them to his room.

Lemon Time (if under the age of 16 please skip to the end.)

Normal POV

Saori used her powers to put up a psychic barrier throughout the room so no one would hear anything.

"Smart thinking babe, cause I'm going to make you scream." Leo flirted

"That's if I don't make you scream first." Saori finished pushing Leo down on the bed climbing on top of him starting a make out session.

Leo held onto Saori tight as he made his way to the top of the bed with her on top of him. Saori rubbed the outside of Leo's pants making him jump with surprise as she unbuttoned them.

She slid her hand down into his pants rubbing his bare manhood behind his boxers.

"Well I can tell somebodies horny." Leo stated

"Oh you have no idea." Saori replied as she pulled Leo's shirt up and off. Before she could continue kissing him Leo started kissing her neck and kneading her breasts in his hands making her moan out. He unzipped Saori dress revealing her breasts as he started to suck on her nipples making her moan even louder.

Leo worked his way on top Saori managing to work her dress off and throw it to the floor leaving her in her white lace panties.

"Looks like I'm winning." Leo stated as Saori nodded as he trailed kisses down her body working his way down to her flower. He pulled off her panties as he once again marveled how beautiful Saori looked in her birthday suit.

"Oh Saori you are the most beautiful woman ever." Leo complimented making Saori smile and blush

Leo than started to eat Saori out completely as she moaned in complete pleasure above him.

"Oh Leo, yes right there." Saori moaned as Leo starting fingering her and sucking on her clit.

Saori moaned louder to the point of almost screaming.

"Leo please no more I can't take it." Saori stated as Leo stopped with Saori flipping him back on the bottom, working him out of his pants and boxers causing his manhood to stand at full attention.

Saori didn't even give Leo a chance to protest before taking him into her mouth fully and sucking furiously.

"Oh my god Saori, ah yes, I know not to let you go so long without now." Leo moaned as Saori continued her pleasure for 5 straight minutes.

"Ooh babe that feels so damn good, mmm yeah just like that." Leo moaned again as Saori finished with a popping sound as she got on top and positioned herself on his manhood slamming down on it.

"Oh yes mmm Leo." Saori moaned as she started to ride his manhood

Leo sat up to help support Saori as well as thrusting upward into her making her finally scream in utter pleasure.

"I told you I was gonna make you scream first, ah yeah I win baby." Leo moaned

"I wanted you to win cause whatever you do to me feels so good, oh ah ah Leo I love you so much." Saori moaned

"I love you to Saori ah ooh." Leo moaned as he flipped Saori over onto her stomach and inserted into her from behind making her yell again as he slammed into her multiple times at a very fast pace moaning with every thrust.

They both were close to their end so Leo turned Saori over onto her back and went at it missionary style, kissing Saori in a passionate make out session.

"Oh Saori I'm about to cum." Leo announced

"Me too Leo let's cum together my love." Saori moaned as Leo pulled out and released on Saori stomach and her vice versa on the sheets.

Lemon Over

"Oh Saori that was amazing." Leo spoke

"It sure was Leo, I love you and Merry Christmas." Saori stated

"I love you too and Merry Christmas to you too my darling." Leo finished pulling the covers over them and them snuggling close together falling into a deep sleep.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**December 26th (Leo's POV)**_

I woke up to the sight of my beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully. 'God I'm so lucky to have her in my life.' I thought to myself as I quietly got out of my bed without waking Saori up, but unfortunately I stepped on the new kunai I got yesterday and yelped in pain. So much for being quiet.

"Leo, are you okay?" Saori asked after being woken up by my scream.

"I have a fucking kunai on the bottom of my foot, so yes I'm freaking peachy." I said sarcastically, knowing that I'll be getting a psychic slap to the face later and pulled the kunai outta my foot.

"Leo you're bleeding, here let me help." Saori replied as she used her psychic powers to close up the wound as well as bandaging my foot up.

"Wow that feels so much better Saori thanks baby." I thanked hugging Saori as she looked at the clock.

"Oh no I'm going to be late." Saori stated as she jumped outta bed and quickly threw on a spare change of clothes she had stored at my house.

"Calm down babe I'll just teleport you there." I replied as Saori finished getting dressed

I also threw on some more clothes as I teleported us both to the front of the café where Cody and my dad were both waiting.

"I hope you two slept well." He stated

"Yeah, a little too well she was almost late." I replied

"Well let's open up shop shall we." Saori stated as she unlocked the doors and threw them open, marveling at the work the golden emerald and a mix of her powers ended up creating.

"Wow babe you really fixed this place up." I started

"Yeah I'm surprised myself at how well I did, ok enough standing in awe the breakfast rush will be starting soon." Saori replied

Soon the cooks came in as well as a couple of waitresses that worked that there as Saori stood up on the bar counter to speak.

"Alright, everyone I know this is a big change from what you are used to, but thanks to a certain somebody things for the restaurant had to change a bit, but not to worry the way things work around here will still be the same it's just the building that has changed." Saori started as all the workers nodded

"Okie dokie let's get to work, Cody my waitresses will show you how things work around here, and ladies if he gives you any trouble or is disobedient in any way you come and let me know and I'll take care of it personally, and I do hope there will be no trouble right Cody?" Saori continued and and asked

Cody didn't respond right away he just stuck his nose into the air until dad jabbed him with his elbow making him agree as Saori handed him an apron.

"Now get to work." Saori finished as she headed in back to her office.

I decided to find a table since I didn't had breakfast this morning. When I sat down, I noticed Cody coming towards me but not for another fight knowing that I could snap him in half in a second.

"Listen Leo, I know that we've been at each others necks since we were kids," He started as he sat across from me, "but it's only because that I've been jealous of how cool you are."

I looked at him with suspicion, curiosity, and a little bit of surprise in my eyes.

"Oh really what about me filled you with such jealousy?" I asked.

"Well basically that day you got Saori's doll back from me, seeing how awesome you were at getting it back filled me with such jealousy, and not only that seeing how praised you were by the other kids." He explained

"Wow, thanks for being honest with me, but why did you try to kill Saori?" I asked

"I was jealous of her before I became jealous of you, because I was raised in a broken home. My mom and dad can't stand each other and me and my brother haven't spoken in years cause he practically tortured me as a child, and when I saw Saori and how good her family looked and how her sister adores her, it filled me jealousy as well, I just wanted her life so bad I was willing to end hers." Cody continued

"Cody listen to me, jealousy is an ugly trait to live with you need to rise above it, rise above our childhood and move on with life, let your past be a lesson for you to learn from so that in the near or distant future you can look back and say "hey I don't want my life to be like my past.", you undertsand?" I explained and asked

"Yeah thanks for the talk man, so are we cool now?" Cody accepted and asked

"Yeah we're cool." I answered as we fist pounded

"Alright, now what do you want for breakfast?" Cody asked as I order a basic breakfast with a side of waffles and orange juice.

It was shortly after I ordered that three very familiar faces walked in with it being none other than Arnold, Sonic, and Amy.

"Yo, Sonic what's up man!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Hey Leo, how have you been man?" Sonic asked

"I've been awesome, so how's the married life been treating you?" Leo answered and asked

"Great and it gets better every day." Sonic answered as Amy strolled up

"Hey Leo, great to see you." Amy stated hugging Leo

"Likewise Amy, Saori's going to be stoked to see you guys." Leo finished as his breakfast showed up carried by Cody as he sat it down on the table.

"Hey Cody I want you to meet some friends of mine, this here is Sonic and his wife Amy." Leo introduced as they wave but Cody merely looked and tried to dash of with me grabbing him.

"Cody what's the matter with you?" I asked

"Dude, that's the other owner of this shop and if she finds out about what I did she might literally kill me." Cody whispered

"The shops been repaired and she hasn't even noticed the changes so you might be ok." I explained as Amy spoke

"Hey Leo what happened to the shop it looks a little different?" Amy asked as Cody ran into the back with Saori noticing.

"Cody what's the problem?" Saori asked

"The other owner of the shop is here, and I'm scared of what she"ll do if she finds out what happened." Cody replied as Saori lit up with excitement about her best friend being here as she ran to the front.

"Amy?" Saori asked

"Saori?" Amy asked

"Oh boy here it comes, everyone cover your ears." I stated as the restaurant was lit up with squeals of excitement as they ran into each other's arms hugging and bouncing with joy.

"Oh Amy I'm so happy to see you, you look amazing." Saori started

"I'm happy to see you too, and I love what you did with the restaurant." Amy replied

"Um yeah about that, would you believe if I told you that yesterday this place was completely trashed and there was a car sitting right where you are standing." Saori explained

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked

_**Saori's POV**_

I took Amy to an open table an explained everything to her, even the part about the guy who destroyed the place being forced to work there and that he was also hiding out of fear of what she might do.

Somehow Amy took the news better than I thought, she was actually calm about it, so calm it had me wondering about her future plans with the restaurant, which in turn started a whole different subject between me and Amy.

"I'm surprised at how well you took the shop being destroyed news." I stated

"Well to be honest Saori that's why I'm here." Amy replied as she pulled out an envelope from within her purse and gave it to me

I opened the envelope and read the papers inside upon getting to a certain set of words my jaws dropped as well as the paperwork as I looked at Amy's smiling face.

"I know it's a day late but, Merry Christmas the shops now yours." Amy stated smiling as I broke down into tears of saddness mixed with joy.

"Amy how could you, how could you give up the one thing your grandpa had left to someone who only became your friend a few years ago, it's senseless it's like your grandpa meant nothing to you." I finished getting up and running upstairs to house part.

"Saori wait." Amy stated

_**Leo's Pov**_

After seeing Saori take off running upstairs I got worried and proceeded to find out what was wrong with her. I headed up the stairs that led to the house like area of the restaurant which was once the home of both Amy and her grandfather.

I proceeded to look for Saori and found her in Fred's room holding a picture of him and crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back to get her attention.

"Baby talk to me what's wrong?" I asked

"Amy wants me to have the restaurant and be full owner." Saori answered

"That's great, but why are you sad?" I asked

"Because it's like she doesn't care how hard her grandparents worked for this place, and here she is giving it to someone she only recently became friends with a mere 3 years ago." Saori answered

"Saori I don't think she gave it to you because she doesn't care, I think this is her way of finding closure, she feels that holding onto this place is truly not letting her past go, she wants to let the past go and move on with her life and she feels that you will take great care of this place I mean you're already doing a great job as joint owner just think what you could do if you fully owned this place." Leo explained as Saori dried her eyes

"Then why didn't she tell me so?" Saori asked

"I tried to but you ran away before I could." Amy stated coming into the room

Saori bowed her head in shame and embarrassment as Amy sat on the other side of her.

"Saori you want to know another reason why I want you to have the restaurant?" Amy asked as Saori nodded

"It's because you have the same connection with my grandpa that I had and that in turn makes me feel like you're my long lost cousin or something." Amy explained

"The reason I feel that way is cause I never had grandparents, both of mine were died when I was a baby so I hardly remember them, and when I came to work for Fred I just felt like in a deep way he was my grandfather I never had." Saori explained

Amy smiled when Saori explained herself as they both hugged; soon we all headed back downstairs as we noticed a bad scene unfolding between Cody, his father and his brother.

"What's going on here?" I asked, demanding an explanation from the dark brown and tan hedgehogs.

"Non of your god damn business, kid." The older hedgehog said with a murder look in his brown eyes, grabbed me by the neck, and tossed me through to cafe window. He approached me with a gun in his hand and was about to shoot me, but then my dad intercepted them.

"That's enough Paul," My dad said acting like he didn't felt the bullets, "You shouldn't have come here."

"Well well well, if it isn't Xavier Hess" Paul said putting his gun away, "Nice to see you haven't lost your demon edge."

My ears must have been playing tricks on me, because there's no way my dad could be a demon. But I was proven wrong when my dad transformed right in front of me, noticing his jet-black color was replaced by a very dark crimson and his eyes turned from a calm blue to a deep violet. I looked at Paul and noticed that he too had changed, looking similar to Cody's transformation except his eyes were pure black.

_**Normal POV**_

"Time to end this now." Xavier said as he charged at Paul and landed a punch to his face.

The amount of force from the hit caused Paul to be sent flying to an abandoned warehouse site a few miles from the city. Everyone thought it would be over, Xavier teleported to where Paul was. Meanwhile, Leo struggled to get up but was in too much pain to even move.

"Saori, take Leo back inside and don't let him follow us no matter what." Summer said as she began to levitate and took of to join her husband in the fight.

Saori did as instructed but was gently pushed away from Leo as he tried to follow both his parents but collapsed from so much pain. Everyone rushed to his side but yelled at them to back off. Saori never ever saw Leo like this, his pride was broken and was still willing to fight even when he's in so much pain.

"Saori, give me the chaos diamond." He said breathing heavily.

"No, you can't go in this state, I refuse to let you-"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR DECISION!"

Saori gasped in horror, he never yelled at her before. She looked into his eyes seeing all the anger, sadness, and fear in them. Knowing she was going to regret this choice, Saori gave him the diamond.

"Please be careful." She said as he used what ever energy he had left to teleport to where his parents were fight.

_**Meanwhile**_

We now see the site almost destroyed, like an nuclear missle went off. In the middle of the site, Xavier and Summer looked very beaten up while Paul barely had any damage on him.

"You two are pathetic," Paul said as he devilered a quick punch to the married hedgehog's faces sending them to the wall of a cliff that even forced Xavier to change back to his regular form, "After I'm done with you 2, your son will be next"

"Careful what you wish for, you bastard." The bronze demon hedgehog turned around to see Leo in his Dark Hyper form and laughed.

"Oh this is rich, you honestly think you can beat me in my true form?" Paul asked like he wasn't phased by the dark hedgehogs pressence. Leo charged at him but was quickly kicked in the stomach and fell to his knee's. He was clutching his stomach, never knowing that someone actually harmed him in his strongest form.

"You're pathetic, just like your father." Paul said as he kicked Leo's face sending him about 50 feet away. Due to the amount of power in the kick, he reverted back into his normal self. 'Damn it he's way too strong,' He thought to himself as he noticed the demonic hedgehog approaching him, 'I guess this is it for me.' Just when he thought he was finished, he saw Saori teleported in front of him with her arms out in a defensive way.

"Stop this, I wont let you hurt h-" was all she said before being kicked straight into the warehouse by Paul. "Stupid mortal bitch, thinking she could stop me."

What Leo just saw just now had now only made him extremely mad. All of the memories he had of his transformations began to repeat in his mind, feeling all of the fear and anger in him becoming way too much. When Paul turned his attention back to his real opponent, he looked surprised to see Leo standing up.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you're still putting up a fight. Too bad it'll be pointless when I destroy everything you love." Paul said as he laughed wickedly. But then looked puzzled when he saw the chaos heart on his chest and the chaos emeralds circling him. The heart somehow managed to summon the emeralds to Leo

"You bastard," Leo said as the emeralds began to spin faster, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" and was engulfed by a bright light. The amount of power that was released caused Xavier, Summer, and Saori to wake up to see the light. On top of the cliff; Sonic, Amy, Cody and his brother Mac, witnessed the blinding light.

**(Transformation Music: Darth Vegeta by Scott Morgan)**

Everyone saw the sky turned red, but what came next put even Paul into a state of fear. The light dimmed to reveal Leo with platinum fur along with red streaks and chest fur, the rings on his wrists and ankles were black as an empty void. But what scared people more than his montrous aura was his blood red eyes, that could penatrate every soul on earth without trying.

Xavier and Summer looked at their newly transformed son, knowing what he has awakened. They both wished that this day would never come; the day he had revealed his demon form. Leo slowly started to walk towards Paul, every step released a tiny shockwave of his power.

"S-Stay back," Paul screamed as he started shooting at Leo but had absolutly no effect on him, "W-Who the hell are you, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Who am I," Leo started, his voice sounded really deep, "My name is Leonardo Dante Hess, the demonic prince of darkness!"

_**Saori's POV**_

When I limbed out of the warehouse, I became shocked what I heard and saw before me. The other forms I saw of Leo before couldn't compare to the power radiating off of this one. "I can't believe this," I said to myself, "Leo, the love of my life, the kind gentle soul, is a demon."

I was starting to fall to the ground before I felt a strong wind moving me away from the battle field, and quickly saw that Sonic had also gathered Leo's parents to the top of the cliff.

"I really hoped this day wouldn't have come." I heard Xavier said while coughing harshly.

"What do you mean, Mr. Hess" I asked as I leaned against a rock, "What's going on?"

"I knew one day Leo would release his demon form, but I didn't expect it to be this powerful. You see, a demon transformers into its true self when we feel anger or rage building up. When Leo told me about his transformations, I thought that his Dark Hyper form was his demonic nature. But now, all the negative emotions he had bottled up became too much for him and has changed into you see now: a demon prince." Xavier explained as I gasped and looked over to the battlefield to see that the red-striped platinum hedgehog, that was surrounded by a massive aura, was the same hedgehog I fell in love with.

_**Normal POV**_

Paul was scared beyond belief at what he was seeing, but that didn't stop him from throwing a huge energy blast at the platinum hedgehog causing a huge explosion. Everyone was shocked, thinking that Leo didn't make it.

"Was that it, was that the true power of a demon prince?" Paul asked as he laughed, but stopped as he noticed something coming out of the smoke and was in deep fear when he saw what it was.

"Don't think you got rid of me that easily, you piece of demon scum" Leo said as he emerged from the smoke completely unharmed, "because now it's my turn." As he raised his right hand up, a dozen of black energy spikes appeared around him but were pointed at Paul.

"DEMONIC SPEAR!" Leo yelled as he threw the energy spikes at the bronze hedgehog, but wasn't surprised that he managed to dodge all but one of the spikes that scratched his right cheek. Paul smirked that he barely dodged the attack, but when he saw it hit the ground behind him he was shocked that they were very powerful.

"I don't care if you are a demon prince, IT'S TIME YOU DIED! DARK CANNON!" Paul yelled as he shot the attack at Leo, but was surprised that he somehow managed to teleport behind him and kicked him in the ribs. "I-Impossible, No one, not even a regular demon prince could be that fast." He said with fear in his eyes.

"That's because," Leo punched him in the face sending paul to the warehouse but moving fast enough to grab him by the neck "I'm more stronger" Leo then tossed him into the air before teleporting into the air "Than you or any demon will ever be" and kicked Paul, causing him to hit the ground hard. Leo was about to charge up an attack when he heard Cody behind him.

"Leo, if you're still in there, don't kill my dad. Just please make him a normal being by sealing his demon nature away from his soul." Cody begged, hoping that he would listen.

"Very well, but I still want him in prison when this is over."

Everyone, even Cody and Saori, was surprised by the demonic hedgehog's response. Leo then resumed charging up his attack and targeted the fallen Paul.

"I hereby strip you of every demonic cell in your being for eternity. DEMONIC BLAST!" Leo declared as his attack hit Paul, removing his inner demon forever. Then raw energy of the attack almost blew everyone away, fortunately Saori had recovered enough strength to created a psychic barrier around everyone.

When the attack was finished, it revealed Paul back in his permanent normal self. Leo then landed in front of his parents and used his powers to heal them, but when he went to Saori, she looked at the ground rather than her boyfriend. Leo knew why she hid her face, so he slowly lifted her head up making eye contact with each other.

"Saori, there's no reason to be afraid of me" He said to her still in his demon form, "you know I'm still me."

"It's not from your appearence," Saori said quietly, "I'm scared of how my parents would react to this."

"Why would they react a different way just because I'm a demon." Leo asked turning back to normal

"My parents just think you're a special being like me with special powers but now that the truth is out I just don't know." Saori explained as she started to walk away

"Saori please don't let this change the way you feel about me?" Leo asked

"Trust me Leo I still love you, I just need a little time to tell my parents about all this." Saori finished as she hugged Leo

"I'll see you guys later I have a café to get back to." Saori finished as she took off into the sky and flew back across to the café.

Shortly after seeing Saori leave, everyone else headed back to the café as well but upon them getting there the window was repaired and business resumed like nothing happened at all.

_**Leo Pov**_

I entered into the restaurant hoping to see Saori but she was nowhere to be found, as Arnold got my attention.

"You looking for Saori?" Arnold asked

"Yeah, where is she?" Leo asked

"She didn't say where she was going she just left saying she wasn't feeling well, she left me in charge and told me to lock up at closing time, she also left this." Arnold finished putting the gold emerald on the counter.

I grabbed it realizing she didn't want me to know where she was being as long as she had at least one of the special emeralds I could track her down.

"What happened at the battle?" Arnold asked as we all explained

"Wow, that explains a lot no wonder Gio was special to begin with, you guys are all part demon, that's cool I guess." Arnold stated

"Leo what will you do?" Sonic asked

"I don't know, I can't track her." I replied as I sat down next to my dad noticing my mom was nowhere to be found.

"Dad, where's mom?" I asked

"She said she had something to take care of so she left." Xavier replied

"I love her so much dad I just hope this doesn't complicate my future plans with her." I stated pulling out my ring case again.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure she'll talk it out with her parents and come back to you in no time at all." Xavier finished patting Leo on the back

_**Meanwhile with Summer**_

_**Summer's Pov**_

Saori thought she was slick by leaving the gold emerald behind, but being I specialized in energy skills tracing psychic energy came second nature to me as I tracked her to remote area outside of Tokyo.

I found her sitting on a lone rock in the middle of nowhere, I hovered above her as I got her attention.

"This is a very strange place to find you Saori." I stated as she looked up at me.

"How did you find me?" Saori asked

"You forget I'm an energy being, and tracking energy is my specialty." I answered as she bowed her head onto her knees.

"Saori you are a very emotional individual, the slightest thing sways your emotions, now tell me what's bugging you." I started landing next to her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried that if I tell my parents that the boy they've trusted since he was little turned out to be a demon prince, if they would change their minds about me dating him or would they accept him it's just so hard to know what to do." Saori explained

"Saori, you know I'm not a demon right?" I stated

"I'm just a mortal girl with special powers like you, I fell in love with Xavier almost the same way you did with Leo, and I was the same exact way you are now when I found out that Xavier was the demon king, I was scared to tell my parents." I explained

"What did you do?" Saori asked

"I told them plain and simple straight to the point that Xavier was who he was and that I love him unconditionally." I answered

"How did they take it?" Saori asked

"They freaked out and tried to keep me away from him." I replied

"Oh, but how are you two together now?" Saori asked

"It took them seeing how much Xavier cared for me to make them change their minds, but that's what makes me believe your parents will be different from mine because Leo has proven one to many times how deeply he cares for you to your parents, including reviving your life yeah Gio told us, now let's go and explain it to your parents so my son can stop worrying." I finished hovering into the sky holding out my hand as she took it and flew with me.

"Your right they should accept him but will you help me brek it to them?" Saori stated and asked

"Of course." I finished as we both took off headed to her house.

_**Saori's House (10 minutes later)**_

_**Saori's Pov **_

We entered into my house to find my mom in the kitchen, my dad reading his paper in the living room and Sarah was obviously in her room.

"Mom can you come into the living room we need to have a family meeting?" I asked

"Of course honey, oh hello Summer great to see you again." Lily agreed and greeted

"Likewise Lily." Summer stated sitting on the couch

"I'll be right back I'm going to get Sarah." I finished as I ran upstairs to get my sister coming back down with her a mere 3 minutes later.

"Daddy stop reading your paper its family meeting time." I stated as my dad folded his paper and laid it beside him.

"Alright sweetie what's this about?" Lily asked

I exhaled a deep held breathe as I began to tell them everything that happened today, they were dumb-founded at first to hear all that happened as well as relieved as Summer confirmed everything about Xavier and Leo and their demon nature, I even told them how they possibly held the key to my future with Leo which made my mom stand up in shock.

She walked over to me and picked me up, literally by the top of my shirt I never knew my mom had such strength.

"Saori you listen and you listen good, the decision of your life is up to you, true we raised you but after the age of 18 you are in charge of your life, don't tell me you've lived your life based upon the approval of me and your father." Lily sneered as I bowed my head in shame

My dad merely face palmed as my mom put me down. They stared at me for a minute before speaking in unison as if reading each other's minds.

"Saori, get back to that café and clear Leo's mind because we still accept him no matter what, that's right we are psychic just like you we just didn't develop our powers as far as you have." They finished

"Wow, glad I'm not alone after all." I finished hugging them both.

"Come on let's all go to the café." Summer stated as she teleported all of us to the café.

_**Baba's Café**_

_**Normal Pov**_

The café was closed for the day and everyone was sitting around tripping and laughing even Sonic's other friends finally made it to Tokyo, the police had apprehended Paul a long time ago and for some reason Cody and Mac were actually acting like brothers for once, Cody had Mac in a wicked noogie when the café was filled with light and Summer appeared with Saori's family.

"Sorry for being away for so long, but Leo someone's here to see you." Summer stated moving aside to show Saori

"Saori, I was so worried about you." Leo started running up to her and hugging her.

"I'm fine, I just needed time to think and get a few things done." Saori replied nuzzling his face.

"So how did it go?" Leo asked

"Nothing's changed, they still accept you." Saori answered

"Good cause I can't wait any longer to ask you this." Leo finished getting down on one knee as Saori covered her mouth in surprise.

"Saori I love you unconditionally and every day I wait is another day I don't have you in my life forever, I was gonna wait until new years to ask you but that's too long wait." Leo stated as he grabbed her right hand and took off her promise ring.

"Saori Hiwatari will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Hess and marry me, my psychic princess?" Leo asked as Saori had tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes Leo, of course I'll marry you, it's a big fat yes." Saori answered as Leo slid the ring onto her finger and they shared a kiss of love and happiness.

"Oh Leo I'm so happy." Saori added kissing him yet again as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Saori take a look at your ring?" Leo asked as she looked

"Hey are those the golden chaos emerald and chaos diamond in there, how did you do that?" Saori asked

"Don't worry about that just know that now you transforming will now forever be a part of your wardrobe. Leo finished a Saori hugged and kissed him yet again.

**Well, Things certainly went pretty smoothly. For those reading this, the entire story will be redone by InfinitySaoriKaoruMiller and will be posted on her page as well. Also, for those curious about the name of the song, look it up on Youtube and check it out (I don't own the song). Until then, See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**January 29th, Hess house 2:29 PM (Leo's POV)**_

After the discovery of my family blood-line and proposing to my soul mate a month ago, I decided to read up more about demon's and other supernatural creatures in the basement which hold all of my dad's recorded information on everything from a goblin to demon kings. But I wasn't the only one doing research down here. Saori was quite persistent on wanting to know more about demons than I do, but I really didn't mind.

"Leo, I think I found something that you might want to see." My fiancé' said as I bookmarked the section I was reading on ogre's and stood behind her.

"What did you find?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well since I'm going to marry a demonic prince, I wanted to know how many abilities you could possibly have now and found this." She stated as she showed me the section about who appeared to be my great grandfather.

"Wow, he is huge but wait I'm not that big?" I replied

"Hmm, it says here this is your great grandfather Leonidas, well we see where your dad came up with your name from, and it also says that upon defeating the vampire king and taking over reign of land he was presented with a choice to stay in state he was in or rule as a lesser form with great demonic power." Saori explained

"Hmm, a choice you say, I wonder will I be given that choice." I wondered

"You will, it also says because of your grandfather's choice it was made a law of the world that upon becoming King or crowned prince the next of kin shall be presented with the same choice." Saori continued to read

"Whoa that book has everything keep reading babe, I want to know more." I stated as I sat on the couch with her sitting in my lap and continuing to read.

"Wow, how fascinating, both your grandfather and your dad chose the lesser forms because they fell in love with lesser beings." Saori read aloud

"I guess love can have power over a lot of things in life huh." I started

"It sure can, but when it's your turn to choose, what will be your choice?" Saori stated and asked

"I'd choose the demon form." I replied as Saori's ears fell to her head and she started to look sad

"Saori I was kidding, geez learn to take a joke." I said as Saori punched me in the chest

"That was a mean joke." Saori stated pouting

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't play with you like that anymore, I swear." I finished as Saori planted multiple kisses on me.

Little did we know that a pair of red eyes was watching our every move as they fled the location and quickly raced through a nearby portal to a land like no other.

_**Demon World**_

It was the world in which the demons resided but the figure wasn't headed to the palace, it headed to a house in a remote area of the world, where a figure sat upon a makeshift throne and began to speak.

"Your highness my recon mission was successful, I've located the Hess family they live in an ordinary house in the world of the humans and they are none the wiser to our plan of overthrowing the demon empire my prince Vincent." Lance reported

"Good, very good my faithful servant, soon the Hess family shall fall and the reign of the vampires shall come to fruition, but first I must a woman to be my queen." Vincent stated

"Your highness may I make a suggestion?" Lance asked

"It better be a good one or you will be punished yet again." Vincent replied as the minion swallowed a lump of saliva.

"Well, the prince of the Hess family has a girlfriend, whom he soon shall marry, maybe she could be your queen?" Lance stated as Vincent began to electrocute him.

"What use do I have for a mortal girl?" Vincent asked as lance answered throughout his torture

"Ah, she's not mortal, she's an energy being just like the kings wife and also a plus she's psychic, ahhh she could be of great use to you." Lance replied as Vincent stopped

"Hmm very well, assemble a small group of minions together and capture the girl by any means necessary." Vincent finished as Lance left to do as commanded

"Soon, Hess family you shall feel the wrath of Vincent Vaughn prince of the vampires." Vincent finished laughing into the darkness."

_**Meanwhile Back On Earth**_

_**January 27 Baba's Café 12:00 pm (Saori's Pov)**_

It was your regular run of the mill day, it was time to start the lunch rush as I decided to decorate the place a little different for lunch by putting small flower arrangements on the tables.

My fiancé Leo and his family showed for a little lunch, as I was bringing out the last arrangement out I suddenly got a massive headache that made me drop the arrangement in its glass vase shattering it as the headache continued but it was accompanied by small pictures of my family and other people I didn't know as I was overcome by pain and collapsed.

_**Normal Pov**_

Leo noticed as he raced to Saori's side, he picked her up and laid her on the counter quickly getting some ice as one of the waitresses locked the door while they tended to Saori.

"Saori speak to me baby what happen?" Leo asked barely getting me to stir.

"Mom what's wrong with her, can you help her?" Leo asked as Summer came forward and touched her head.

"Get me some ice she's suffering from a massive headache brought on psychic visions." Summer stated as Xavier grabbed a plastic bag and filled it with ice placing it gently on her head.

The ice relieved enough of the pressure for Saori to regain consciousness, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Saori baby, I'm so glad you're ok." Leo started

"We won't be for long, there's danger afoot, I just had a vision and it showed my family being tortured my someone, it's foggy I don't know all the details but I know my family and me are in danger." Saori explained getting off the counter

"Saori let me see into your mind, maybe I can help you interpret the vision." Summer finished placing her head against Saori's as their energies mixed letting Summer view the vision that Saori had.

_**Saori's Vision**_

"_Mom, dad, Sarah I'm home, where are you guys?" Saori asked as she heard evil cackling coming from the kitchen, she entered into the kitchen to see her family strung high over a swirling vortex of fire._

"_Who are you and what are you doing to my family?" Saori asked_

"_I'm your worst nightmare." The stranger stated as the vision began to get blurry and fade away as the rest played through showing Saori defeating the intruder in an all-out brawl but the end result was the minions dropping her family into the vortex with Saori diving in behind them and pulling them back to the surface._

_She managed to save them but she used all her power in the end, she had no energy left to fight when a blast of energy knocked her and her family through the wall leaving them all unconscious as yet another shadowy figure took the unconscious form of Saori and flew away through another portal laughing in victory._

_**End Of Vision**_

"Saori's right, her vision is blurry I can't even tell who it is that wishes to cause her family harm, but the end result is someone taking Saori."

"No way in hell will I let someone hurt or take my fiancé." Leo snapped

"Hmm who do we know that can use portals?" Summer thought

"Uh Summer we all can teleport, with or without the use of portals, but wait there's only one person that has to use portals and only portals but I thought my grandfather banished all of them, nah it can't be." Xavier thought

"Xavier what are you thinking?" Summer asked

"Summer the shadowy figures were they able to fly?" Xavier asked

"Yes, they had wings and their wings were shaped like a bats wings." Summer answered

"Oh no, that means they are plotting their return." Xavier added

"They who dad, who is it?" Leo asked

"The vampires." Xavier finished

"You mean the ones that Leonidas defeated in the great dominance battle in demon world?" Leo questioned

"Yes, but what I don't understand is this, what could they possibly want with Saori when she has no connection with the vampires what so ever." Xavier finished as the day continued to progress with them all planning to take shifts in watching over Saori.

The plan was during the morning to the afternoon Saori would be monitored by Xavier, and from the afternoon to the evening it would be Summer, and the evening to morning shift would be Leo so that he could stay beside her.

_**The Following Night**__** (Saori's Room)**_

Saori and Leo were in her room sitting around, Saori was busy getting ready for bed as she put on one of night gowns that accented her body in all types of ways. Leo was trying his best not to pounce on his sexy fiancé when she struck up a conversation.

"Leo I know you trained me to be brave and strong, but with that vision and all that's going on I feel like I'm slowly reverting back to that scared hopeless girl that couldn't defend herself." Saori started

"Trust me you're not reverting back, it's natural to be a little scared I mean look at me true I put on a brave face but deep inside I'm like a scared little baby but I don't show it." Leo stated

"You get scared sometimes?" Saori asked

"Yes, I was scared many times, but I'm my scariest when I feel like I'm going to lose you." Leo confessed as Saori walked up to him and kissed him.

"Leo will you sleep next to me tonight, I feel safer in your arms?" Saori asked

"Yeah if that's what you want." Leo answered as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Saori with her cuddling up to him and him wrapping his arms around her as they both drifted off to sleep for the night.

_**Leo's Dream POV**_

I Looked around and noticed that I was in some sort of throne room. Even though it looked very dark and gloomy, it felt like somewhat like home to me. But what really surprised me was who was sitting on the throne. The demon looked exactly like me except his streaks were pure gold, wore a crimson cape, and his eyes were a very dark blue.

"Great grandpa Leonidas?" I asked but slowly build up my energy just in case.

"Indeed, my boy." He said as he approached me and gave me a quick hug.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my head?" I asked when I hugged back.

"I came to give you a bit of advice about the vampire that's eyeing your fiancé," He started as he presented images of his battle with the deceased vampire king, "As you can see my boy, my fight wasn't so easy when the vampires tried to invade and rule our world. I lost a lot of good men during the war but what really won us the war was the king using your great grandmother Eva as a bargaining chip."

"Why is that a good thing grandpa? Weren't you full of anger when they did that?" I questioned his story.

"Oh indeed I was Leo, but that was their biggest mistake. When I saw her being held captive by those blood suckers, I unleashed everything I had on them by myself. The power I possessed had slaughtered thousands of vampires, they're corpses were scattered on my path to retrieve your grandmother. What I'm trying to tell you Leo, is that if Saori were to be kidnapped too don't hesitate to kill every single vampire in your way and unleash your true power." He said as the images faded and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No need to worry about that grandpa, the last person who kidnapped her got a proper ass-kicking." I told him as we both laughed.

"Alright kid, get a good night's rest." Leonidas finished

_**End Of Dream**_

_**Normal POV**_

For the next few weeks the arrangement continued of the Hess family watching over Saori it even go to the point that Saori was made to stay at the Hess house, Saori was okay with it for a while but she was slowly starting to miss her family, she was also worried about them and made a simple request to Xavier.

"Xavier this is all well and great and everything, you guys protecting me and all, but I think my vision might have just been a dream because you guys have been watching me for three weeks straight but nothing has happened so I have a request." Saori stated

"Alright what is it?" Xavier asked

"Let me go home for one day, to spend some time with my mom and dad and sister, I miss them and I just want to see them." Saori requested

"Alright, we'll escort you there together." Xavier finished as he summoned Leo and Summer and the talked Saori's request over and agreed to drop her off at home.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Alright Saori remember we'll be back for you around midnight tonight, enjoy your day baby." Leo stated

"Ok and thanks again." Saori finished as she headed down the drive-way and up to the door, she exhaled a held breath as she opened the door hoping her vision would not come true.

"Mom, dad, Sarah you guys here?" Saori asked

"Oh Saori, baby welcome home." Lily stated running and grabbing her daughter in a death hug.

"Mommy, I can't breathe." Saori spoke gasping for air as her mom let go.

"Where's Sarah and daddy?" Saori asked as her dad tapped her on the shoulder, with her jumping into his arms hugging him, soon the thundering of steps could be heard on the steps as a very excited Sarah came down the stairs.

"I've missed you baby sis, are you ok?" Sarah asked as Saori nodded as they all gave her a group hug.

"Listen I only have one day to spend with you guys before I go back under the protection of Leo's family, so let's spend the day together like we did when me and Sarah were younger, you know go to the amusement park, hit the zoo and all that good stuff." Saori suggested as everyone agreed

Shortly they left the house for a day filled with fun and adventure as a family but unknowing to them they were still being watched by the red eyes of Lance and his minions.

Saori and her family had a blast all day long with several kidnap attempts from Lance and his minions being foiled by unforeseen circumstances.

Some of them were like at the amusement park for instance they tried to capture her on the roller coaster but were run over by the coaster itself. They also tried at the zoo and were ambushed many times by the wild animal exhibits such as the lions, bears, and many other animals.

"Boss it's too tough to get this girl." Minion one stated

"We're not giving up, I refuse to go back to Prince Vincent a failure, I have one more idea to try, and it will succeed." Lance finished as they headed to complete their next plan.

Saori and her family returned home after their day of fun and enjoyment, they entered the house in an uproar of laughter.

"Wow, today was so much fun, I'm glad I got to spend this day with you guys." Saori started

"We had fun today as well sweetie, so I guess you going back to Leo's house now right?" George replied and asked

"No, they won't return for me until midnight tonight, so I get to have dinner with you guys." Saori answered

"Alright, I better get started on it." Lily replied

"I'll help mommy." Sarah offered as they both headed into the kitchen.

"Hey dad I'll be back, I'm just going to go and check on my café." Saori stated as her dad nodded and she left.

_**20 minutes later**_

Saori returned from checking on the café, with a smile on her face, ready for a lovely dinner with her beloved family as she entered into her house.

"Mom, dad, Sarah I'm home, where are you guys?" Saori asked as she heard evil cackling coming from the kitchen, she entered into the kitchen to see her family strung high over a swirling vortex of fire.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my family?" Saori asked

"I'm your worst nightmare." Lance replied as her family squirmed for freedom, seeing her family in danger Saori quickly transformed with the power of her ring, finishing twirling her staff around and striking the ground.

"You've got 3 seconds to close that vortex and release my family if you don't want a brutal beat down." Saori threatened.

Lance then snapped his fingers making 5 minions appear and attack Saori all at once but she was more than ready, she put up a barrier to hold off their attack, she then forced them off with a psychic shock wave going on an attack of massive proportions.

Saori used a mixture of her powers and her martial arts to fight the minions off without fail, she even managed to kill three of them with a technique she developed herself.

She made psychic copies of herself giving her an edge on the fight. She fought one head on with her copy managing to pin it to the ground with her staff on its neck with her copy pulling its legs ripping its body away from its head and tossing its body like a rag doll.

One came flying at her full force with her flying at it the clashed briefly with Saori being victorious holding the minions head in her hand, her copies managed to capture another one as they held him in place, she walked up to it calmly as her copy forced its mouth open with her shoving her staff down its throat and releasing psychic energy causing it to explode.

The other two minions backed away in fear, as they valued their lives too much to die as they left lance behind headed back to their own world.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" lance asked in anger as Saori stared him down.

"I'll ask one more time, release my family right now if you don't want to die like your minions." Saori sniped as Lance punched her making her fly back.

The strike drew blood from her lip but she wiped it away like it was nothing, she then summoned her copies yet again as they went on the attack against Lance.

Lance was a bit stronger than his minions but Saori was just as equally strong as her psychic markings started to glow red with fury. Her eyes glowed an even brighter red as Saori released a psychic energy ball from her mouth hitting Lance square on knocking him down.

He managed to stand back up charging full force at Saori, with her doing the same; little did Lance know he was only fighting a copy of herself as they locked hands with lance getting the upper hand trying to rip Saori's head off like she did his minions which was when the real Saori appeared behind him jumping on his shoulders and pulling at his head with immense strength making him release her copy as it tripped him up making him fall to his knees as another copy stomped on his back making his head come off.

"You bitch you should have never done that, now say goodbye to your family." Lance finished with his last breathe making his body snap his finger before dying releasing her bound family into the vortex.

Saori acted quick diving into the vortex and grabbing the ropes that bound her family together, using what little strength she had left to pull them back to the surface as the vortex closed for good with Lance's body disintegrating.

Saori held on with dear life to her family with a ball of electric energy came out of nowhere, hitting her square in the back making her and her family fly through the wall of her house and into her backyard, they all were knocked unconscious except for Sarah who was barely conscious but couldn't move cause she was still bound to her mother and father.

She noticed an echidna approach her sister as she struggled to help.

"No leave her alone, please leave her be." Sarah begged

"Well you're a strong girl aren't you but not as strong as your sister, you would be a good queen but your too old I like young meat, well since your conscious give this message to the Hess family, tell them that Prince Vincent said hello." Vincent finished laughing as he scooped up the unconscious Saori with her ring falling off her finger and him disappearing into thin air laughing.

_**Midnight (Hiwatari House)**_

Leo and his family arrived right on time as they all headed up the driveway, they got to the door and started to knock but it opened without them doing so, they entered into the house to find into trashed and black blood staining the many walls, they than panicked and started to follow the path of destruction that led to a hole in the kitchen wall that led to the back yard, they ran through it to find the Hiwatari tied up still and sitting up.

Xavier and Summer sprang into action getting them untied and checking on them but only one thing caught Leo's eye, it was Saori's ring with the special emeralds in them as he picked it up and held it close to his heart.

"Who did this?" Xavier asked

"It was some monsters with wings that resembled those of bats, but Saori fought them off hard she killed about four of them when the leader dropped us in a vortex of fire." George started

"My baby was so brave she pulled us out of the vortex with all her strength but then everything gets fuzzy, cause something knocked us out." Lily continued as they looked over to see Sarah crying.

"Sarah what's wrong, why are you crying?" Summer asked

"I'm so weak, I was still conscious and could do nothing to save my own baby sister, some guy named Vincent took her and disappeared he just told me to tell you guy's hello as he took my baby sister, I'm so useless, and I'm the worst daughter ever." Sarah finished running into the house and into her room locking her door.

"Don't worry about her we'll calm her down, but what about Saori?" Lily asked as they looked over and noticed Leo giving off that aura.

"Leo what are you planning?" Xavier asked as Leo stood

"Going to get my fiancé back," Leo said as he looked at the ring in his hand, "and this time, I'm going to kill any vampire that gets in my way."

After Leo teleported home, Xavier asked Summer to stay with the others and followed him.

_**10 minutes later**_

Leo went down to the garage dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket zipped up below his chest fur, sporting black combat hover boots he got from Shadow last month. In front of him, was his 2003 Harley Davidson XL1200 Custom Anniversary Edition with no exhaust pipes. The design was similar to Shadow's but the difference was the paint was a dark crimson with silver flame deco. But before he even gripped the handle bars, Xavier came in with Winchester 1300 shotgun in hand.

"Son, I know we mainly use swords and knifes for our battles. But if you're going up against Vincent, you'll need these." He said as he handed Leo the gun and a belt with more ammo.

"I'll use this to shoot any extras I find, I'm going to kill that blood sucking bastard with my bare hands." Leo said as he changed into his dark hyper form, got on his motorcycle, and drove off into the demon world via Chaos Control to save Saori. After driving for a while, he detected a strong trace of vampiric aura and followed it to the old vampire castle. Leo changed back into his normal form, grabbed the shotgun, and kicked the castle doors open to reveal a horde of lesser vampires waiting for their next meal.

"Time to exterminate you bastards." He said as he spent the next 8 minutes shooting and slicing all of the vampiric minions till 1 was left. Leo put the gun onto the vampires head with his finger on the trigger.

"Tell me where your prince is and I may spare your life." Leo said with venom in his voice. The vampire cooperated and told him that Vincent was in the old throne room. As promised, Leo let him live and headed to where his love was held captive.

Leo entered the throne room to see a cage hanging in the middle of the room, he could hear light sobbing sounds coming from within the cage.

"Saori?" Leo whispered hoping that she was the one in the cage.

Saori came to the cage door and looked down as she lit up with happiness cause it was her fiancé her to rescue her as he was often known to do.

"Oh Leo I'm so happy you're here." Saori whispered crying tears of happiness.

"Don't worry I'll get you down." Leo finished starting to slowly lower the cage when suddenly Leo was overcome by a force similar to that of gravity that forced him to the ground.

All that could be heard was the sound of evil laughter as Vincent came into view.

"You are so gullible did you really think it would be that easy to claim my queen as your own again." Vincent stated laughing

"You fucking bastard, what could you possibly want with Saori, your grudge is with the demons not her." Leo replied as Vincent laughed

"you worthless little cockroach, don't you get it a king needs a queen and I say I've chosen myself a very beautiful bride." Vincent finished as the bottom of the cage dropped out dropping Saori to the ground making her feel the exact same gravity force Leo was feeling.

"By the way, how do you like my gravity generators they make it feel like you have a hundred pounds of pressure bearing down on you and just to think it I can increase all I want, quite a lovely invention of mine don't you think?" Vincent finished kicking Leo closer to Saori

Leo reached for Saori as she did the same when Vincent took the sword of Leo's back.

"Wow what a nice sword, good sturdy quality, this could make a fitting weapon for a king of my caliber but I think this would be better." Vincent finished driving the sword through Leo's back and out of his torso pinning him to the ground.

Leo yelled in immense pain as Saori turned away from the sight, Vincent grabbed her face and forced her to look at the pain her beloved was in as she shed even more tears.

"Now don't think I forgot about you my queen, we're going to have a little fun as well all at the expense of a fallen demon prince." Vincent stated as snapped his fingers making chains descend from the ceiling and fall in front of Saori, he then clamped the shackles onto her wrists as he snapped again making the chains raise Saori into the air revealing the sexy vampire queen outfit he forced her to wear.

"Ah such a beautiful sight, that outfit becomes you but I wonder what you look like without it." Vincent flirted as Leo looked

"You asshole get your hands off of her." Leo sneered as Vincent continued to grope Saori's body.

"I'll think I'll sample a taste of my bride before we are wed." Vincent finished sticking his tongue and French kissing Saori against her will all the while grabbing her in all types of places filling Leo with even more rage as the bastard practically molested Saori right before his eyes.

**(Transformation Music: Transforming into the Rider, from Ghost Rider)**

Just like in December, Leo felt his anger control him and summoned the chaos heart with the emeralds around him. The energy made Vincent stopped his sexual assault on Saori and turned to the hedgehog standing up despite the sword in his chest.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY BELOVED SAORI?! I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Leo yelled as he was once again engulfed by a blinding light. The energy from his anger caused all the windows to shatter revealing a blood red moon in the sky and destroying the gravity generators. When the light died down, it revealed Leo with platinum fur, fiery red streaks and chest fur, black ankle and wrist rings, his terrifying demonic aura, and his soul piercing blood red eyes. Leo pulled the sword out of his back, his wound quickly healed, and had the blade of his katana turn pitch-black covered in his demonic aura.

"No, t-this is impossible. You're supposed to be dead, I stabbed you with your own sword. How are you still alive?!" Vincent demanded as he shacked in fear.

"You can't kill something that has god-like power, a demonic prince of darkness." Leo responded in his new deep voice as he moved with lightning speed and cut Saori free from the chains.

"You're a demon of darkness?! But your kind was said to be myth, not even your father and his ancestors were that kind of demons." The echidna stated as he was afraid of his life now knowing that he had brought forth his own death.

"Now it's time to send your undead soul to hell." Leo said as he charged at the vampire prince with his sword, but missed forgetting about vampires having amazing speed and strength. He kept at it but ended up with the same results and getting hit by an electric energy ball. The vampire prince knew no mortal or demon could withstand his electrical attack, but the look on Vincent's face changed from victorious to fear when he saw the demonic hedgehog not even in pain. Leo then began walking towards the frightened echidna, the look in the hedgehog's face had drained every ounce of courage and fight left in him.

"Please show mercy," Vincent begged now on his knees, "I promise that this will never happen again."

"Sorry, all out of mercy." Leo said he took his sword and sliced off both of Vincent's hands making him jump up and try to flee but to no avail as Leo sliced him across his torso making both parts of his body fall to different sides.

Being Vincent was a vampire prince he wouldn't die unless you took out a vital part of their body via their head or their heart, Leo picked up the upper remains of Vincent and looked him straight in the eye as Vincent shed tears of pain and fear.

"Never again shall your kind challenge mine." Leo finished tossing him into the air and as he descended, the hedgehog impaled him on his sword through his eye causing him to die and turn into nothing but dust.

Shortly after Leo calmed himself back to his normal state of being as he walked over to Saori and used his pure strength to break the rest of the shackles off of Saori's wrists, once freed Saori was overcome with happiness as she tackled Leo to the floor.

"Here I think this belongs to you." Leo started placing Saori's ring back on her finger, Saori was so happy she was practically speechless.

"Come on let's go home." Leo finished draping his jacket over Saori's body being her chest was out in the open because Vincent ripped it off, he then picked Saori up bridal style and carried her out of the palace to his bike.

They mounted the bike and soon were headed home back to the world they loved so much.

_**Back On Earth**_

Upon arriving the first place Leo went was to Saori's house, when the Hiwatari's heard a motorcycle outside they headed outside to see who it was.

When they saw it was Leo and he had Saori safe and sound they couldn't contain themselves as they ran down the driveway to greet their daughter whom they thought they'd never see again.

"Saori, sweetie are you ok?" Lily asked

"Yes just a little dirty is all and don't ask me how I really don't want to talk about it." Saori answered as Sarah came out barely even reacting to her baby sister being safe.

"Mom, what's wrong with Sarah?" Saori asked

"She blames herself for you getting captured." George finished as Saori went to her sister

"Sarah is this true, you blame yourself for my getting kidnapped?" Saori asked as she nodded

"Don't blame yourself." Saori started only to be interrupted

"No don't say it, I know deep down you blame me for not being stronger to protect you, I made that promise to you when we were babies and I have yet to fulfill it I am the worst sister in all of history." Sarah continued starting to cry yet again.

"Sarah, you are as great a big sister as they come, and in being so you've protected me in ways I never thought possible." Saori replied hugging Sarah.

"I love you Sarah and in us loving each other that's the greatest protection you could ever give me." Saori finished as they hugged yet again with Saori drying Sarah's eyes as she started to laugh.

"Wow my baby sister lecturing me, it's funny but it's just what I needed." Sarah replied still laughing

"Tell you what tonight I'll stay with Leo but tomorrow were going to have an old fashioned sister's day out, how's that sound." Saori offered as Sarah nodded as Saori hopped back on the back of Leo's bike.

"Great job Leo, you and my daughter are truly meant to be together." George stated as Leo nodded and drove off headed home with Saori.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Things for the Hiwatari and Hess families have been going great for a maximum of three months, which has given them plenty of time to plan Leo and Saori's wedding, but unknowing to them something was definitely being cooked up in the world of the demons.**_

_**Demon World**_

"Finally I've made it back home; Xavier the throne will be mine." A male grey hedgehog spoke making his way into the grand palace.

The first person to notice the man enter the palace was a lady demon who was the royal advisor running the kingdom in place of the king.

"Titania where is the king?" The male asked as she turned around to see it was that spoke to her as she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Prince Terrell, what are you doing here, I thought you were exiled by your father?" Titania asked

"True as that may be but my dad is dead and he has no say in the matter of what I do, now answer my question where is the king?" Terrell stated and asked

"He's still in the other world, living with his wife and son, but why do you seek him, I currently reside of the kingdom in his stead." Titania replied

"Good than I'll just take you out and take my rightful place as king." Terrell finished turning his hand into a demon claw and stabbing Titania in her torso all at the same time tossing her toward the throne.

Thinking she was dead Terrell opened a portal and headed through it to seek his younger brother Xavier to end his life and take over as king.

Upon him leaving, Titania the advisor stood up and another portal open heading through it holding her torso heading to the exact place where Xavier resided to warn him, she was badly injured and she didn't know if she would make it but as the advisor she knew she had to try.

_**The Human World**_

_**April 19 (Local Tokyo Bridal Shop)**_

We come to find Saori, Lily, and Summer in the shop as Saori was searching for her perfect spring wedding dress. Saori emerged from the dressing room with another dress on as she gazed in the mirror at the white strapless dress with light red accents.

"Well how's this one mommy?" Saori asked

"Sweetie it's all about what makes you happy." Lily replied

"Summer please tell me what you think and be honest?" Saori asked

"It looks beautiful on you Saori and it matches everything about you, it blends with your fur color as well as brings out your beautiful red eyes." Summer answered

"I don't like it." Saori stated as both Lily and Summer face palmed

"Saori, we've been here for two hours and have been to four different bridal shops and yet you still have not chosen a dress, you even ask me and your mother what we think, we tell you that you look beautiful in it and yet your still undecided." Summer started as Saori headed into the dressing room

"I'm sorry I just don't know what I want; I visualize my perfect dress in my mind but so far no dress I try on matches my vision." Saori replied as she changed her clothes.

"Well how about we get an artist to design your dress on paper and then find a designer to make the dress for you." Lily offered as Saori emerged from the dressing room.

"That could cost a lot of money mommy." Saori added

"Money is no problem Saori dear, besides we told you we would pay for everything, it's what Leo would want being were royalty." Summer replied

"Ok, let's do it then." Saori finished as they left the shop.

Saori started to go and hang with Leo tonight as they dropped Lily off at home and headed to the Hess household, upon them arriving and getting out of the car they heard crashing on the side of the house, they both took the defensive readying energy blasts as they inched toward the noise to find a shadow limping around.

Summer made her energy glow brighter to give them some light as she saw it was a demon lady holding her torso, she looked at her face and instantly noticed who it was in which it was Titania.

"Titania, what are you doing here, who did this to you?" Summer asked but she didn't answer because she was immense pain.

"Saori can you help me get her into the house?" Summer asked as they both threw grabbed both sides of her helping her walk and making it into the house. Upon making it into the house, Summer quickly called for Xavier as he came thundering down the steps with Leo following behind him.

"Summer what's wrong?" Xavier asked as he noticed that Summer and Saori were supporting a demon woman in their arms, one look at her he knew instantly who it was as she looked up at Xavier. She lunged toward him only to fall to her knees, upon her travel to the world she lost a great amount blood and didn't have much strength or time.

"Titania who did this you?" Xavier asked grabbing her shoulder blade.

"You're in danger, he has returned and is much stronger." Titania stated coughing up more blood.

"Saori can you heal her?" Xavier asked as she held her hand over her torso with it being slapped away by Titania.

"Titania let her heal you." Xavier requested as she shook her head.

"I've lived long enough, I need my eternal rest King Xavier. Just be on the lookout for Terrell, he's back with a vengeance." Titania finished as she died in his arms and faded away into dust.

"Dad who's Terrell?" Leo asked

"He's my younger brother, my dad exiled him a long time ago for crimes that are unbecoming of a king, I was than crowned king with no exceptions after my dad's death, if he's back he must still be seeking to be king, but after what he has done to my advisor he will surely not succeed." Xavier explained

"Dad, if you need me I've got your back." Leo stated

"Thanks son, I'm glad to know that." Xavier finished as they all started to prepare for the worst.

Leo then looked at the blood on the floor, feeling angry and guilty that he couldn't save someone close to the family. 'All of my demonic powers, and I couldn't save her.' He thought as he saw the rings on his wrists and ankles turn black.

"Dad, if Terrell takes over, will he target Earth next?" He asked Xavier.

"I'm afraid so son, my brother will cause destruction no matter where it is." Xavier said as he noticed his son's rings, making him worry about the upcoming fight.

_**Leo's POV**_

"All I needed to hear." Was all I said as I teleported to the warehouse district, the one where I first made my demonic transformation. After the vampire attack 3 months ago, I couldn't help but think about what Vincent said about the dark demons being a myth. This is the 5th time I've been back here, feeling like something was calling to me.

"You know I could kill you where you stand vampire." I said as the lesser vampire I spared that day came out of the shadows. I got a good look and noticed that he was a black fox with his chest and tail tip being blue, and having orange eyes.

"I'm sorry prince Leo but I didn't come here to fight," The vampire said nervously thinking I would kill him, "My name is Bruce and I came to thank you for killing my master." I was kind of surprised when he thanked me, but then something came to mind.

"Tell me something Bruce, how much do you know about demons of darkness?" I asked him, hoping that this little test will work.

"Not much. I heard that the demons of darkness were the most respected, noble, and powerful demons ever. So powerful that nothing could defeat them." He said, making my hunch about him correct.

"Come with me, I may need you for something." I said as I us teleported back to the house. When we arrived, my parents got into a fighting stance and I reacted by standing in front of him.

_**Normal POV**_

"Stand down, this vampire is no threat to us." Leo said as they did what he told them.

"Are you sure about this son? Even if he is a lesser class, he's still one of Vincent's servants." Xavier said as Saori recognized the little fox.

"It's ok, he was the only decent person when I was kidnapped." She said hugging the young vampire.

"Leo, why did you bring him here?' Saori asked

"He has valuable information that I think could be helpful." Leo answered

"I do King Xavier, I actually met your brother a long time ago, back when he was first exiled. Well I didn't meet him face to face, he met with my master Prince Vincent." Bruce started

"Come Bruce, sit down over here." Summer offered as he continued

"Well your brother was seeking a great power, a power that was told to have been sealed away a long time ago, it was the power of the demons of darkness." Bruce continued

"Your master knew where it was?" Xavier asked

"Unfortunately no, he only knew rumors of where it might be, so he sent Terrell to places rumored to hide it, but I know where the power truly lies." Bruce finished

"Where Bruce where is it?" Xavier asked as he pointed at Leo

"Dude, don't point at me." Leo stated

"Wait Leo is just a regular demon prince he's not a demon of darkness." Summer replied

"I'm not your average vampire servant, I always believed in finding out about my past and present, so I studied up on the history of the vampires and demons and through my studies I came upon the demons of darkness and where the power was hidden." Bruce started

"What did you read Bruce?" Saori asked

"That the power of the demons of darkness would be inherited by the son of the King before him and if it's not unleashed it will continue to travel down the bloodline, so long as it wasn't released it kept traveling, you even had King Xavier and being you didn't unleash it, guess who has it now." Bruce finished as everyone looked at Leo.

"How can you be sure?" Leo asked

"The sign of the power about to be unleashed is the rings on the wrists of the heir turning black and well Leo's rings are black. When the power is unleashed the rings will break completely off his wrists, you see the rings act as a sealing mechanism, if your son losing control of his temper to an extreme amount the power will be unleashed and he might be unstoppable." Bruce finished as Saori looked down in sadness

"Is there anything that could somehow counter the power?" Saori asked

"Yeah but it's only happened once and I doubt it can happen again." Bruce explained

"Tell us Bruce, what can stop it." Summer asked

"The power of love, it was told a long time ago that the power was unleashed and the King was overcome with dark power but his wife sacrificed her life to save him." Bruce explained

"How did she sacrifice herself?" Xavier asked

"The king was about to destroy the world with a monstrous energy ball that upon contact with the ground would self-destruct and cause mass destruction, but upon him throwing it down she shielded the world in a barrier of energy protecting it from the blast but it took everything she had to form the barrier, she died saving the demons and upon him realizing what she did he instantly calmed down cause of the love he felt for her." Bruce answered

"Well if that's the key I'll try my best to keep Leo calm." Saori stated

"You really mean that Saori?" Xavier asked

"Yes I'll stay by his side as long as it takes, I'll even help you guys take down Terrell in the name of demon king and Titania who gave her life to stop him." Saori finished as Leo hugged her.

"Thanks for sticking by my side Saori." Leo stated

"Anything for the man who's about to be my husband." Saori finished as Bruce left and everyone headed to bed for the night.

Saori and Leo cuddled in bed close together and fell asleep as the night progressed as normal, but later on Saori started to toss and turn as she was having a nightmare.

_**Saori's Dream (Demon World Palace)**_

Saori entered the palace to find a trail of destruction and ruin, she even began to see blood on the walls like there was a complete massacre throughout the palace, and she proceeded to follow the path of blood and gore to the throne room where found a barely alive Summer.

"Summer what happened, what's going on?" Saori asked

"Leo, the power, Xavier try to stop, all is futile no hope." Summer finished dying in Saori's arms as she heard a sound that made her heart leap into her throat.

It was a blood curdling scream accompanied by a horrifying roar as Saori headed toward it with hesitation, upon reaching the source all she saw was a more horrific version of Leo devouring his father's insides, she gasped in fear as the monster heard her and sniffed the air to trail her scent.

He turned around baring his fangs and demon red eyes glowing as he sped toward her with her turning and running, as she ran he was getting closer and closer to her and she just was not getting away until she tripped and fell as he stood over her ready to do as he did to his father.

"No Leo please this isn't you, please stop." Saori begged as he attacked and she woke up in a cold sweat.

_**Dream Over**_

_**Normal Pov**_

Saori woke up from her nightmare, gasping for air, she got out of bed slowly being careful not to wake Leo, she walked over to the window and stared out of it for a good minute, she soon opened it and flew off into the night sky to the roof of the house where she sat there thinking to herself about the dream.

"Do I really have what it takes to stop Leo?" Saori asked herself

"Who am I kidding, I may be stronger on the inside but outside I'm still useless." Saori continued

"Don't think that way Saori." Summer stated floating to the roof.

"Summer you always are able to since me." Saori stated

"Saori why do you always doubt yourself, that's a bad habit to have you know." Summer replied

"I don't know it's just a defense mechanism I guess." Saori replied

"Well no more, you've overcome death, and anyone who can overcome that need not second guess themselves understand." Summer explained

"Yeah, your right." Saori finished as they both headed inside snuggled back up to their men and drifted back to sleep.

_**A Week Later (Leo's POV)**_

I was at the abandoned warehouse, thinking over what Bruce said about how to stop my power from getting to me. After Saori told me about her nightmare, it got me concerned and wondering why I was given this terrifying power.

"There has to be another way to stop myself. I don't want to lose Saori again." I said to myself looking at my black wrist rings.

"Why does this shit keep happening me? I'm just trying to have a normal life, but instead I get nothing but assholes trying to ruin my life." Leo stated

"It's all a part of life son." Xavier replied

"Dad, how'd you know I was here?" Leo asked

"Well we're not so different my son, you see I often visit the place where I first had my demon transformation, helps me remember why I became king and why I chose the life I did choose." Xavier explained

"Dad, I only want to live in peace with Saori by my side is that so much to ask for?" Leo asked

"No it's not much at all, it's exactly what I wanted with your mother and believe me Leo I too had to fight for it." Xavier continued

"When will it end dad?" Leo asked

"All demons have to fight for what they want, but you're not far off from completing your life mission son, upon its completion then you shall have all the peace you seek." Xavier finished

"Alright I understand dad." Leo replied as he scrubbed his head.

"Oh how sweet a father and son moment, but now it's over, come brother dear we need to talk." Terrell finished as he quickly appeared grabbed Xavier and disappeared just as he appeared.

"Dad no." Leo shouted as his father was whisked away through a portal to the demon world.

Leo quickly sprang into action heading to his home to gear up ready for the battle against his uncle, he grabbed his sword as well as told Saori and Summer what had happened as Summer opened a portal to the demon world using her powers with them all heading through to stop Terrell.

_**Demon World**_

Upon them arriving they met by a large group of demons ready for battle, they were all ready to storm the castle to help their king upon command. Summer then spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"My fellow demons you need not worry about the state of the kingdom or the king we will enter the palace and eliminate the threat but stand by, should we need you commander Saori will give the order for the attack." Summer finished as Saori greatly accepted the responsibility

"Alright me and Leo will head inside and try to sneak up on Terrell in a sneak attack, meanwhile Saori wait for my signal, if I don't signal you in 20 minutes than you come and find us." Summer ordered as she and Leo headed inside while she stood back with the troops.

Using their stealth skills both Summer and Leo were able to sneak into the palace and head straight for the throne room where upon peeking they found Xavier chained to a giant standing x shaped table in the middle of the floor as Terrell questioned him.

"So brother dear tell me, how do I unleash the power that is buried deep within you?" Terrell asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about, the power I have is the same power you have." Xavier replied

"Wrong answer." Terrell stated as he used his power to torture Xavier

"Talk damn you how do you unleash the power of the demons of darkness?" Terrell asked again as Xavier strained with pain to speak.

"I don't know, and even if I did know there's no way I'd tell you." Xavier finished letting out a yell of pain.

Leo was barely managing to keep his composure watching his father be tortured before his very eyes.

Terrell stopped torturing him as he started to sense a strange energy in the air, it was Leo's as he too could sense Leo just as his father could.

"Oh what a surprise, how great it is to see you again my dear nephew, come to uncle Terrell." Terrell stated.

"Leo no stay hidden my son." Xavier yelled as Terrell tortured him even more making him yell in pain as Leo cringed from hearing his father's pained screams.

"Leo if you want this to stop all you have to do is show yourself that goes for you as well my dear sister in law." Terrell taunted as he continued his torture.

"No Summer, Leo leave me this doesn't concern you this is between me and my brother." Xavier spoke again in utter pain

"Alright that does it you two better show yourselves now or I behead my dear brother." Terrell taunted holding a sword to his throat as Summer gave into her urge and ran into the throne room energy ball ready with Leo tailing her with his sword.

She fired in fear and anger multiple energy blasts as Leo sped in front of her trying to get to Terrell and his father being stopped in his track by Terrell using a spell of immobilization. He used his pure energy to send Summer flying back into a far corner of the room knocking her unconscious.

"Alright nephew since your dad is so stubborn why don't you open your mind to me and tell me what is the key to unleashing the power your father has; wait what the hell?" Terrell stated and asked as he looked at Leo's wrists and noticed the black rings and he looked a Xavier's rings and realized they were still golden as he started to laugh.

"Now I know why you wanted him to stay hidden, the power has already been transferred to your son, well that makes this all the better cause since his rings are already black all I need to do is chant a certain spell to unleash it, now let's so how destructive this power truly is." Terrell finished tossing Leo to the ground, holding his hand over him and chanting a spell in a foreign language.

"Nunc te, egredere atque peonam daemonum potestas tenebrarum horrore et terrore tibi in terra." Terrell finished as the rings on Leo's wrists broke free as Leo was enveloped in an aura as black as the night sky his eyes changed from humble amber to heart piercing red as his hands turned to claws his fur became a darker red and all bristly and unmanageable like that of a werewolf and his teeth turned into fangs. Terrell looked at his nephew with a smile of evil as Leo came toward him; he snapped his fingers releasing Xavier from the table as he ordered Leo to kill both his mother and his father.

_**Outside The Palace**_

Saori and the troops waited outside for some kind of signal from within to attack but nothing was heard. It was at this point that Saori began to get worried.

She started toward the palace with ease as one of the soldiers got her attention.

"Lady Saori are we to attack now?" The demon soldier asked

"I'm not sure, things are too quiet, stay put I'm going to check things out." Saori answered and commanded as she ran into the palace.

Saori entered the palace and as she made her way down the long corridor her vision was suddenly becoming clearer as she made her way to the throne room. There she witnessed her worst nightmare come true, she saw in the corner a battered and bleeding Summer as she ran to her side.

"No this can't be true." Saori spoke as Summer slowly stirred and tried to speak

"Summer, no please don't speak, this is all my fault, I had a vision about this and didn't tell you guys, if I had warned you this could've been bypassed." Saori started blaming herself

Summer coughed up a little blood before speaking, "I knew about your vision cause ever since that first day we merged minds I've been able to see your vision's as you see them." Summer replied coughing up more blood

"Summer stop please, you're losing a lot of blood." Saori ordered as she made another attempt

"Listen to me Saori, you are the key to stopping Leo, though you woke up before getting that far in your vision, I saw the end it's a good ending, let everything play out and all will be well, just trust me." Summer finished dying in Saori's arms as she cried.

She didn't cry long before she was alarmed by a male scream and a loud roar same as the one's in her vision as with hesitation she headed toward already knowing what to expect. Upon reaching the destination she paused with horror as the beast that was once her fiancé was doing just like she visioned and devouring his dad's insides. It wasn't long till he caught on to her sent as Saori made a full run for it.

The beast however was too fast for her as she tripped and fell on her stomach, she turned over as the beast hovered over her, she looked into his eyes and felt nothing but fear, the beast grew closer and closer before Saori gave into her fear and released a loud scream but, this scream was unlike any other it was combined with her psychic might as it radiated around the beast making him fall to his knees.

Saori got up and headed towards it as it spoke, "Damn it Saori, what have I told you about that scream of yours." A demonic Leo spoke

Saori was shocked to hear the voice of her beloved as she grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. They were the amber yellow she knew and loved but were slowly turning back red as the demon in him was trying to take back over.

"Leo, please fight the demon in you with all of your might." Saori commanded

"I can't, those words, the words my uncle spoke are keeping me from controlling it." Leo answered

"Tell me Leo how can I help?" Saori asked

"The counter spell, my uncle has a book, he's somewhere around here, find him, get that book and set me free." Leo answered

"Ok I get the book and then what, find the counter spell and speak it." Saori replied

"YES, HURRY GO I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE." Leo finished with a loud roar as Saori released her scream again to slow the beast before flying high going on a search for his uncle and the spell book.

The beast began to rampage again but Saori managed to get away but not before sealing the beast in the palace so he couldn't escape and attack the other demons. Saori searched the many various rooms of the palace for Leo's uncle Terrell.

She headed into the basement, where she found him watching everything through a crystal ball, he didn't see the past event because Saori's scream scrambled the frequency.

"Hmm, he must have killed the girl already but why has he not left the palace to kill the subjects yet? Terrell wondered as Saori fired an energy orb at him blowing him away into a wall.

She then grabbed the book and fled as fast as she could, searching the pages for the counter spell, but it wasn't long till an enraged Terrell came after her.

"You little brat, you should be dead." Terrell yelled as Saori sped up even faster as Terrell went on the attack with her dodging every attack.

Saori came to multi-corridor coming up with a great idea, she made several clones of herself as they split up and went different ways with Terrell becoming confused. The real Saori was headed toward where demon Leo resided as she found the spell but, somehow Terrell figured out her plan as he once again began his chase of her. Upon reaching the area where Leo was she quickly began to shout the counter spell.

"Demon colligunt tenebrarum mando vobis ut dignetur vos et imperio ut debetis." Saori finished as a circle of energy formed around Leo, Terrell stopped in his tracks as Leo almost turned back to his normal self but he looked different he wore a long red trench coat clasped together to hide his bare chest, black jeans and black combat boots upon his back was his sword. Saori landed before him as the ring disappeared, Saori walked up to him being curious if he was back to normal or not when he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her deeply before whispering in her ear.

"Thank you, rest now and leave everything to me baby." Leo stated as he released Saori and turned his attention to his so called uncle.

"Hey nephew, listen about that whole controlling you thing, I was only kidding." Terrell bargained as Leo headed toward him slowly.

"Come on now can't we let bygones be bygones." Terrell reasoned again as Leo still came toward him, at this point Terrell was literally shitting bricks as he threw attack after attack at Leo with him deflecting each one.

Nothing was working and he was slowly getting weaker by the second, Leo had finally had enough and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared before Terrell. He grabbed Terrell around his neck, he was gasping for air and begging for release with all requests begin ignored by Leo until he snapped his neck with little effort before giving him a good fist pump right through his head, upon removing his arm there was nothing left but a hole as his uncle fell to the ground and faded into nothing.

Saori managed in that short amount of time to gather the remains of Leo's parents, he walked over to them as Saori stood by.

"What now Leo, who will rule the demon world, now that the king and queen are dead? Saori asked

"They aren't dead I have the power to revive them both I just hope they'll forgive me." Leo finished holding his hand over them and releasing a golden energy that enveloped his parent's bodies it wasn't long till they both stood before their son and soon to be daughter in law once again.

Summer and Xavier looked at their son in his awakened form and were filled with a sea of emotion at how much stronger their son had become.

"Wow, look at you boy, you are most definitely my son." Xavier started as Summer went over to the remains of Terrell.

"A fitting end for a jackass brother in law, turned to nothing." Summer stated as Xavier had a look of complete horror on his face.

"Wait there's no dust around where he died?" Xavier asked

"No, just his clothes." Summer answered

"Oh no, that was a decoy, all demons fade away into dust upon dying if there is no dust than that means." Xavier finished as the ground beneath the feet quaked.

"Oh no Terrell is in his truest demon form, and by the feel of the ground he is heading this way." Xavier explained as they all rushed outside of the palace and seeing what they had feared most of all, a towering 50 ft. demon with 6 arms and four legs its skin was grey just like Terrell's fur.

Upon reaching the palace it released a humongous roar that sent out a shock wave large enough to blow away the lesser demons, with it barely effecting Saori and the Hess family being she managed to but a shield around them. The demon approached even closer to them, it stood a mere 20 inches away from them before it spoke.

"Some nephew you turned out to be." Terrell spoke

"Yeah, I could say the same you as well uncle." Leo quipped

"You are way beyond disrespectful, I hate the day you were born." Terrell stated

"Hmm, well that makes only one person that hates that day, when there are thousands more who love the day I was born." Leo retorted

"I've heard enough from you, you may have the power of the demons of darkness but I have heard that not even that might can stand up to the might of a demon in its true form." Terrell finished reeling back a two armed punch and releasing it straight toward the Hess family it was stopped as Saori put up another shield, she held it as long as she could before it broke under the great might of demon Terrell causing her to pass out.

Terrell laughed with his laughter booming throughout the land as Leo spoke.

"Mom, Dad get Saori somewhere safe, and leave this jackass to me, I will finish this one way or another, head into the palace and stay safe." Leo finished as his parents nodded with Xavier picking up Saori bridal style and carrying her off but not before she transformed back to normal and her ring dropped from her finger.

Leo took notice and picked up the ring, his pinky finger was the only finger small enough for the ring to fit on as he thought to himself.

"_Saori rest assured though you may not be in this battle with me physically you shall be spiritually." Leo finished as he summoned the power of the chaos diamond and golden emerald. Elevating his power to a whole other level as Saori's staff and necklace adorned his body and he stood downwind from his 50 ft. demonic uncle._

"Hahahaha, you really think that you can stop me? Nothing will ever stop me from completing my goal, not even you & your pathetic girlfriend!" Terrell reeled back and released all 6 fist towards Leo, creating a massive shockwave. Xavier and Summer both gasped from seeing the attack, but what they saw next made them even more shocked.

"First off uncle, that attack was too predictable," Leo said floating behind Terrell unharmed, "Second, you're more pathetic than anyone I have ever met before." With a single punch, Leo hit Terrell's back so hard that a loud crack was echoed everywhere.

Terrell was screaming in pain & agony, still trying to understand what had happened. Leo took this chance to use Saori's staff, summoning chains around his uncle's limb & had them tighten up till more cracks were heard. He then went to ground level facing a very terrified Terrell & pulled out his sword.

"Wait please, spare my life. I'll stop my evil ways, I'll be your eternal servant, I'll do anything you want just please don't kill me." Terrell begged, but his pleas were ignored when Leo made his sword grow 10 times its original size.

"And finally uncle," Leo gripped the giant hilt with both hands, "this is the fate of those who dare turn me against my loved ones!"

He lifted the sword up skyward and swung down, cutting Terrell in half with little effort as the giant demon was finally killed & turned into dust. Leo shrank his sword back to its original size and put it back in its sheath.

With his uncle being destroyed he calmed himself down back to his normal self in his normal clothes, as he headed into the palace where his parents resided, but before he reached the doors he was met by a battalion of demons as they kneeled before him and started chanting.

"All hail Prince Leo, all hail Prince Leo." The demons continued as he made his way through the crowd to his parents who awaited him at the door. Upon reaching them his mother hugged him tight and kissed him on his forehead with his father soon after hugging him and scrubbing his head like most father's do to their sons.

Saori was slowly coming to as he made his way over to her, he kneeled in front of her as her eyes fluttered open to see her red daring hero back to his self, she smiled a weakened smile as he smiled back at her.

He took her ring off his pinky finger and squeezed it tight in his hand making it a bit tighter before slipping back on her finger.

"There now that ring shouldn't go slipping off anymore." Leo started

"Is it over, had peace returned to the demon world?" Saori asked

"Yes, all is well thanks to the combined might of both me and you." Leo explained with Saori giving him a confused look.

"How, when I was unconscious?" Saori asked

"Your ring gave me all the strength I needed to win the battle against my uncle." Leo finished as Saori smiled again

"Leo, I'm so tired I want to go home." Saori replied as Leo picked her up bridal style with resting her head against his chest.

"Let's go home my darling." Leo finished planting a soft kiss of Saori's lips as he opened a portal and headed for it.

Leo turned to look at his parents as they weren't following him.

"Mom, dad aren't you coming?" Leo asked

"Yeah, we'll be there we need to find a new advisor to watch over the kingdom in our stead before we head back." Xavier replied

"You go ahead and take Saori home, we shouldn't be long." Summer finished as Leo headed home with Saori.

_**Hess House**_

Upon arriving, Leo laid Saori on his bed, changed her into her night clothes, he soon after got undressed and joined Saori as she snuggled up close to him as they both nodded off dreaming of the peace they had so rightfully deserved.

_**(Hey readers sorry it took so long to post this chapter, you can just say I've been extremely busy with life and raising a little life of my own and by the way her name is Saori if you all were wondering but anyway, Read and Review and look for more upcoming chapters. Later Readers.)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Baba's Café (Saori's POV)**_

After everything that went down with Leo and the Hess family it felt good to get back to my old ways of running my restaurant. Yes, though it's still called Baba's café I've come to terms with calling it my restaurant even though it belonged to my best friend's deceased grandfather. It was your average run of the mill day, everyone was hard at work serving the customer's and I was behind the counter serving drinks of all kinds, when a delivery man walked into the restaurant.

"Hi welcome to Baba's Café how may I help you?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Saori Hiwatari, is she here?" The delivery man asked

"Yes that's me." I replied as he approached me

"Please sign here and the package is yours" The delivery man asked as I signed.

"Who's it from?" I asked

"I don't know lady I just deliver them not read them now take the package." The delivery man so rudely suggested as I took the package and he headed out the door.

It was at this moment that Cody approached me with another drink order as he noticed me holding a package.

"Hey what's that?" Cody asked

"I don't know I haven't ordered anything so I'm a bit skeptical about opening it." I replied

"Want me to open it for you, since you're a bit nervous?" Cody asked

"No I got it." I finished as I tore of the paper from the box, upon the box there was a letter attached upon reading the heading my nervousness went away when I saw who it was from.

"Oh it's from my old archaeology teacher Professor Pickle." I stated as I opened and read the letter.

_Dear Saori,_

_I have been on some marvelous archaeological finds lately and have come across many great artifacts that I have sent to be viewed at the museum, but any who I came across an artifact that screamed your name and I simply thought you must have it, I hope it arrives to you safely and without delay. Enjoy the gift I will be keeping in contact with you._

_Sincerely Yours_

_Professor Pickle_

"Oh how sweet." I replied as I opened the box and found a lovely gold necklace with a strange looking medallion attached to it adorned with beautiful jewels of all colors. As soon as the rays of the sun hit it, it lit up the café with a beautiful display of colors and light.

"Wow that's really impressive Saori" Cody complimented

"Hey where's my drink?" An angry customer asked as I quickly put the necklace away, fixed the drink and sent Cody on his way.

The day finished without a hitch as I closed up shop bid everyone a fond farewell, and headed home, home meaning the home of my mother and father. I had been hanging with Leo and his family for what seemed like months so I decided to take a little break and stay at home with my folks. Upon making it home I was greeted by none other than my demonic prince and husband to be Leo.

"Hey beautiful." Leo greeted

"Hello to you as well handsome." I greeted as he strolled up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well my folks are still looking to replace their royal advisor and I felt a little lonely so I was wondering if I could stay the night here with you?" Leo explained and asked

"Sure it's no problem, besides I want to show you something cool." I finished as we headed inside.

"Mommy, daddy I'm home." I announced as me and Leo entered the house.

"Welcome home sweetie." Lily greeted me with a hug

"Where's daddy?" I asked

"He was called in to make a delivery he won't be back until next week." Lily explained

"Aw, I didn't even get the chance to wish him well." I stated with a pout

"Now, now he knows you mean him well, besides we are psychic you can simply wishing him well through a psychic link." Lily replied

"I've never tried that before, I'll try after dinner." I stated with my mom finally noticing Leo behind me.

"Oh Leo I didn't see you there, how rude of me not to speak to you." Lily apologized

"It's alright as long as you acknowledge I'm here Mrs. Hiwatari." Leo replied

"Well I made enough for the four of us that turned to three so I guess you can have my husband's helping of food." Lily offered

"Why thank you Mrs. Hiwatari." Leo thanked

"Saori, be a dear and go and fetch your sister, she's probably just monologuing again, you know how actresses are." Lily finished

"Leo you can go ahead and head into the dining room, I'll be back shortly." I finished as I headed up the stairs.

_**Normal Pov**_

Saori headed down the hall to her sister's room and proceeded to knock.

"Oh wonderful big sister mom says dinner is ready." Saori started as she didn't get a reply. She started back down the hall when the door flew open and out popped her big sister dressed like a cowgirl swinging a lasso above her head.

"Yee-haw looks like another one my steers wants to go a roaming." Sarah spoke with a western accent as she threw the lasso trying to rope Saori but missed as Saori took off running.

"Get back here you lily livered side winding pole cat." Sarah replied starting her lasso back up and giving chase after Saori with the chase leading downstairs and through the living room.

"KNOCK IT OFF SARAH, MOM COME AND GET SARAH." Saori yelled at the top her lungs with Sarah tossing her lasso once again this time roping Saori and pulling her close before tackling her and hog tying her like pig.

Lily emerged from the dining room into the living room to find her eldest daughter had hog tied her youngest as she face palmed.

"I forgot you practicing for that role again." Lily started as Leo came into the living room and saw Saori bound and gagged.

"Uh, what's going on?" Leo asked

"Sarah got the role of a rambunctious cowgirl in play that starts in a month and I guess she was rehearsing." Lily explained

"Alright Sarah break character and let your sister loose it's time for dinner." Lily ordered as Sarah immediately broke character and untied her sister.

"Sorry baby sis but you really helped me with my practice." Sarah apologized as Saori got up.

"Well that may take some getting used to but I'm just glad you haven't lost your mind." Saori finished as they all headed into the dining room to eat the meal that Lily lovingly prepared.

While they were eating Saori managed to tell her mom that Leo would be staying the night, with her mom agreeing as they all gathered their dishes washed them and soon headed off to their rooms.

Saori decided to take a shower while Leo waited patiently in her room, he plowed on the bed laying down on a box Saori sat on her bed, with curiosity getting the best of him he opened the box and found the necklace.

He was suspicious to it at first until he read the letter about who it came from as his suspicions died down. Saori returned to the room wrapped in a towel drying her hair as she saw Leo looking at the necklace.

"I see you found what I was going to show you, isn't it cool?" Saori stated and asked

"Yeah, but why would Professor Pickle send something like this to you, I mean shouldn't it be preserved in a museum?" Leo asked

"Beats me but I like it and am going to keep it." Saori finished as Leo placed it in her hands with her hanging it on her necklace tree. She quickly changed into her night clothes snuggled into the bed close to Leo and drifted off to sleep for the night.

_**Later That Night**_

Everything was progressing smoothly through the night until a sudden urge rushed over Saori waking her up.

"Man I never should have had that last glass of wine before bed." Saori replied sleepily as she went to the bathroom and relieved herself. Upon returning she noticed the medallion on the necklace was giving off an ominous purple glow. She picked up the necklace looking at it as the light blinded her, upon her opening her eyes her natural red color became a slimy green as she unknowingly put the necklace on, shortly she transformed using the power of her ring with Leo feeling this and waking up.

"Saori what are you doing, why are you transformed?" Leo asked getting no answer.

He approached her as she levitated off the ground, he grabbed her shoulder blades with her forcing him to let go of her.

"Saori what has gotten into you?" Leo asked as Saori chuckled but this chuckle was deep and menacing as she spoke.

"I know not of this Saori you speak, I am Dark Gaia." Saori spoke

"Saori what are you talking about?" Leo asked as she held up her hand and blasted Leo with a psychic blast with him flying back into her closet knocking him unconscious, the sudden crash awoke Lily and Sarah as they burst into Saori's room.

"Foolish Light Gaia he thought he trapped me in the center of the earth with that stupid Aztec wreck, he may have trapped my body but not my spirit who would've thought that sealing part of my spirit in that medallion would lead to my resurrection." Dark Gaia explained

"Saori what are you talking about?" Lily asked

"Saori is no longer here I am Dark Gaia and I shall finally see my plans come to fruition." Dark Gaia finished as he used Saori's staff to blow a hole in the wall and fly off into the night sky laughing his evil laugh.

Sarah ran to the remains of Saori's closet to check on Leo as he was slowly coming back to reality.

"Oh man, what happened?" Leo asked

"You were knocked unconscious by Saori." Sarah explained as Leo suddenly remembered what happened.

"She said something weird earlier, something about a Dark Gaia, what's a Dark Gaia?" Leo started and asked

"I don't know but whatever it was, it has taken over my daughter's body and I haven't the foggiest idea of what to do." Lily stated

"Not to worry Mrs. Hiwatari, we figure out something." Leo reassured as a voice was heard from below them.

"I say hello up there." The voice called as they all looked down with Leo noticing who it was.  
>"Professor Pickle what are you doing here?" Leo asked jumping from the hole in the wall to the ground.<p>

"I came to get the necklace back from Saori, and by the looks of things I can tell I arrived here too late to stop it." Professor Pickle answered

"Stop what?" Leo asked

"Oh it's a long story, one I wouldn't mind telling over a plate of cucumber sandwiches." Professor Pickle stated making light of the situation.

"Professor now's not the time for this, some evil spirit has kidnapped my fiancé and you're worried about cucumber sandwiches." Leo snarled at the professor as Lily and Sarah came into site.

"Please Leo we need all the info we can get before we charge into anything, Sarah go and make the sandwiches Professor please join us in the living room." Lily stated and ordered.

The professor finished the sandwiches in the blink of an eye as they waited eagerly for him to tell what exactly happened to Saori and who Dark Gaia was.

"Dark Gaia is an evil entity that was sealed below the earth's crust many eons ago by his light counterpart Light Gaia, every million years Dark Gaia regains the strength he lost and shatters the world into pieces, but he doesn't stay around long for Light Gaia absorbs all his energy yet again and puts the world back together." Professor Pickle explained

"How long has something like this been going on?" Leo asked

"For ages and ages, practically since the dawn of time itself." Professor Pickle answered

"Wait if he only surfaces every million years how is it he has possessed my daughter?" Lily asked

"It was prophesized that Dark Gaia got smarter of the decades managing to seal parts of his spirit away in earthly treasures and in doing so, should anyone find and come into contact with any of these artifacts he could latch on to that person's body and take it over." Professor Pickle explained as Leo became enraged and jacked the professor from his chair and yelled at him.

"You idiot than why the hell would you send such a dangerous item to her." Leo snapped as Lily and Sarah coaxed him into releasing the professor.

"Leo stop your making things even worse, sit down and calm your nerves." Lily replied

"Yeah let the man finish for you go assuming things." Sarah snapped at well

"How can you be so nonchalant when this bastard has caused your daughter to become possessed by some ancient spirit?" Leo snarled

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault; I sent that artifact to her without knowing what it truly was, it was after I got back from my expedition that I did research into it and realized the mistake I had made, chalk that one up to old age." Professor explained shedding tears of blame as Leo calmed down and they noticed how truly sorry he was.

"Professor is there some way to stop him?" Lily asked

"I believe so but we must retrieve an item from a good friend of mine, we must resurrect Light Gaia he is the only one who could stop Dark Gaia so we need his power." Professor stated drying his tears.

"Alright let's do it, I'm with you all the way on this Professor." Leo quipped

"We're coming along too." Sarah stated

"No, this may be too dangerous for the two of you." Leo responded as both Sarah and Lily transformed to a form almost similar to Saori's except no staff and necklace.

"For far too long I've sat on the sidelines while bad things happen to my baby sister, I won't stand by any longer." Sarah replied as Leo nodded at both of them.

They soon packed their bags and hopped a plane with Professor Pickle headed to America to retrieve a certain item from a certain blue hedgehog we all know and love.

_**Meanwhile **_

We come to find the possessed Saori perched atop a building looking over the skyline.

"I must find the rest of my spirit if I'm truly to be resurrected, hmm who would have thought I would have chosen a body full of such power for my resurrection, I got to say I don't have bad taste." Dark Gaia finished as a surge came over him with one of his eyes turning red like Saori's.

"Please let me go, get out of my body." Saori stated

"Never your bodies just what I need to resurrect myself" Dark Gaia replied as they battled for dominance of her body.

"No whatever you have planned I won't do it." Saori argued as Dark Gaia regained control breathing heavy from the ordeal.

"I must quickly find my spirit artifacts before I lose complete control of this body, luckily one is nearby I can feel it. Dark Gaia finished taking off headed towards his first artifact located in a museum in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania exactly where Leo and company were headed.

_**With Leo and company**_

Upon landing Leo and friends wasted no time in hailing a taxi cab and making a b line to Sonic's apartment but Sonic knew nothing of their arrival or anything about them coming to him nor did they know that Sonic had moved to a house.

They pulled up to Sonic's old apartment building as they rushed to the elevator with them immediately heading to the top floor where the penthouse suite Sonic lived in resided.

Upon arriving they knocked on the door but to their surprise Sonic didn't answer the door, it was none other than Sally Acorn. Yes Sonic gave his apartment to Sally and Fang shortly after they moved out.

"Oh hi Leo, how great it is to see you again." Sally greeted

"Sally what are you doing here and where is Sonic?" Leo asked

"Sonic doesn't live here anymore, he and Amy moved into a mansion on the outskirts of town." Sally answered

"Do you know how to get there, this is an emergency." Leo stated

"Yeah let me grab my keys I'll take you guys there." Sally offered as she and everyone piled into her car and were headed to where Sonic and Amy now lived.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

Sonic and Amy were busy cuddling on the couch with Sonic whispering sweet nothings to Amy's two month pregnant stomach. Talking to his future child while Amy was giggling.

Sonic heard the intercom of his gate chime and went to answer it.

"Hello, who is it?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me Sally, I have some people who are looking for you and they say it's an emergency." Sally replied

"Alright, I'll open the gate the door will be unlocked." Sonic finished buzzing the gate open.

They all jumped out of Sally's car with quickness headed straight for the door, allowing themselves entrance. They were met by Sonic as he noticed the panic of the faces of his friends.

"Whoa is everything alright?" Sonic asked as Professor Pickle came into view.

"Professsor Pickle long time no see." Sonic greeted

"Yes, indeed Sonic but there's no time we need Light Gaia's charm and the chaos emeralds, please tell me you have them?" Professor Pickle started and asked

"Yeah but what's going on?" Sonic asked as Amy came into the foyer

"Sonic is everything ok, Leo what's going on?" Amy asked

"Saori's in danger and so is the world." Leo answered

"Start explaining and don't leave out any details." Sonic ordered as they all sat in the living room explaining everything that happened.

"Ok, I understand follow me I'll give you what you seek." Sonic finished as he opened a panel on his wall and pressed in a code as well as scanned his eye. Upon doing so the fireplace in the living room lowered to reveal a elevator.

They all got inside and descended to a level below Sonic's house. They walked down a long corridor that led to a huge vault door. Sonic once again entered in all the codes and such as the vault slowly opened. They continued into a room that housed all the items and artifacts Sonic claimed throughout his many adventures.

"Whoa Sonic how long has this been down here?" Amy asked

"Well a shed used to cover this area before I had our house built, that shed hid this place." Sonic answered as he walked up to the case that housed Chip's charm.

"Professor are you sure that Chip can be revived? Sonic asked

"With you and the power of the chaos emeralds, very much so." Professor Pickle answered as Sonic too the charm and headed to area where he housed the chaos emeralds.

Sonic set up the emeralds in a circle and placed chips charm in the center.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Sonic finished as he raised his arms to the sky and spoke.

" Chaos Emeralds gems of miracles I beseech you hear my call, the world is being threatened by the power of Dark Gaia, I wish to save this world and stop him please let me talk to Light Gaia once again." Sonic finished as the emeralds rose off the ground along with the charm light flowed from the emeralds into the charm as a small red fur covered looking chipmunk began to form soon the chipmunks eyes fluttered open as two wings formed on his back and he began to fly.

"Whoa what I'm alive but how?" Chip asked

"Welcome back little buddy it's great to see you again." Sonic stated as chip turned around and noticed who it was.

"Ah Sonic, man oh man is it great to see you again, but why was I revived last time I checked I was holding Dark Gaia prisoner in the center of the earth, what's going on." Chip replied and asked as Sonic explained the story yet again.

"I knew something seemed off about him, when we fought him, sad I didn't ever notice he was sealing parts of his soul into worldly treasures, but never mind we need to stop him." Chip stated

"Then you'll help us?" Leo asked

"Yep but I must know who was he able to possess?" Chip asked

"He possessed my fiancé Saori." Leo answered

"Well than there's no time to lose let's get a move on." Chip finished as Sonic's wrist communicator went off.

"Sonic here." Sonic answered

"Sonic its Shadow there's been a break in at the museum and you are not going to believe who is the burglar." Shadow responded

"It's Saori isn't it?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Shadow asked

"Try to hold things down we're on the way." Sonic finished as everyone but Amy headed to the scene. Given her condition Sally stayed behind to look after her for Sonic while they proceeded to stop the possessed Saori.

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shadow's Pov (1 hour earlier)**_

Today was an ordinary day, Rouge was at the spa getting pampered and I was bored out of my mind. I decided to wander the city looking for something to do when I came upon the Station Square Museum, throughout all my time here in this city I never ventured inside I decided to take a tour of the building.

The curator was showing us around the place, several things peaked my interest and coiled my boredom. Yet something or shall I say someone caught my eye. It was Saori, she was standing by a case staring at it. I left my tour group to go and talk with her.

"Hey Saori." I greeted with barely flinching at my greeting

"Yo Saori you in there, hello." I stated waving my hand in her face to get her attention

"Oh hi there, how are you?" Saori asked

"I'm great but you look different is everything ok?" I answered and asked

"Yes, everything's fine just this one artifact has really caught my eye is all." Saori replied

"What is it?" I asked

"IT'S NOTHING." Saori replied with a deep voice

"What the hell, Saori what's gotten into you?" I asked

"Never you mind, you noisy waste of flesh and blood." Saori stated as Shadow approached her yet again.

"What or who are you, and what have you done with the real Saori?" I asked as Saori growled with anger as she transformed, and used her psychic power to throw me far across the building as the mere scene of me flying sent the museum into a complete panic.

"You couldn't just go away and leave well enough alone, very well I shall put an end to your nosy existence." Saori finished pointing her rod toward Shadow with the attack being voided by Rouge flying in with a drill kick.

"Shadow what's going on?" Rouge asked

"I don't know but we better radio Sonic and the others." Shadow finished activating his communicator as the possessed Saori broke open the case of the exhibit and grabbed the artifact, placing it on her wrist.

"Yes the bracelet of power is mine, only one more artifact left." Saori stated as Shadow radioed Sonic with him agreeing to come.

"Wait Saori why are you doing this, this is not you in anyway." Rouge asked and replied

"You're right this isn't Saori in anyway, for I'm not Saori, the names Dark Gaia and you better learn the name well because I am the one who shall conquer this pathetic planet." Dark Gaia answered

"Not on our watch." Sonic replied as Dark Gaia stood downwind from the one and only Sonic Heroes as well as Leo and the others. Dark Gaia looked around and noticed one being in particular that made him freeze.

"Light Gaia, my lesser half, so I see they've revived you thinking you could stop me." Dark Gaia

"They don't think, they know I can and I will, now leave the young ladies body, and return to the depths of the earth where you belong." Chip replied

"Never, this body has great power coursing through it and I will use it to my will and see this world crumble under my might." Dark Gaia finished as another wave passed over him.

"No, let me go now, I won't let you win Dark Gaia, release me at once." Saori stated

"Wait Saori is that you?" Lily asked

"Mommy, Sarah, Leo, please help me?" Saori asked

"Silence you worthless female." Dark Gaia stated falling to his knees as he crawled on the floor

"Please help me, help me, I don't want to be this way, someone, anyone please." Saori finished losing control yet again to the power of Dark Gaia upon her losing control a third eye opened on Saori's forehead.

"Yes already the bracelet makes me stronger now to find the anklet of courage." Dark Gaia finished blowing a hole in the roof of the museum and taking off laughing his evil laugh.

"Damn it we were too late." Leo started

"He already has two of the artifacts we must stop him at all costs." Professor Pickle stated

"Fortunately there is a light at the end of this tunnel of darkness, for you see he doesn't know that I wear his last artifact, he was busy sealing away his soul into it but I stopped him half way and claimed it." Chip started

"My power resides in this small orb but the band around my neck is the exact anklet he seeks." Chip finished

"So we still have a chance?" Leo asked

"Yes, but being that Saori is managing to try and fight back that makes things even better for us." Chip continued

"What do you mean?" Lily asked

"Well she is psychic and therefore we can communicate with her through psychic links, if we communicate through a super strong psychic link it may be strong enough to kick Dark Gaia clean out of her body." Chip finished

"Than what are we waiting for let's do it." Leo stated

"It's not that easy, for you see the psychic link can only be shared by the same bloodline, and we need a super strong link, true I sense the same power within both Saori's mom and sister but there is a stronger link that truly binds you three together but I don't know who. "Chip started as Lily realized who he was talking about.

"George." Lily whispered

"What?" Chip asked

"My husband George, he is the driving force behind our power." Lily answered

"Can you contact him?" Chip asked as Lily nodded

"Yes, but I need a quiet room away from all the panicking citizens." Lily answered

"Alright let's head back to my place and devise a plan of action." Sonic stated as they all hopped into their respected vehicles and headed straight for Sonic's house.

_**Sonic's House (Normal Pov)**_

They arrived at Sonic's house with Amy racing out to greet her husband with a hug.

"Hey did you miss me?" Sonic asked as he returned her hug.

"Is everything ok, did you manage to save Saori?" Amy asked with Sonic releasing a held breath

"Sadly no, but we haven't given up yet, we have to come up with a game plan but first we must contact Lily's husband he will be needed to execute the plot." Sonic answered and explained as everyone headed inside.

Upon entering Lily found a quiet spot in the living floor and sat down crossing her legs, she than began to focus her energy.

"What is she doing?" Amy asked with a whisper

"She's contacting her husband through psychic link." Sonic answered as Lily began to levitate off the ground, it was than she started to glow as she reopened her eyes and began to speak.

"George can you hear me?" Lily asked

"Yes honey I can hear you, is everything alright?" George answered and asked

"Where are you right now?" Lily asked

"In my hotel in China where my delivery was scheduled to be made, why what's up?" George answered and asked as Lily released her breathe

"It's Saori, she's in danger and only the combined power of me, you and Sarah can save her." Lily answered

"Say no more, I don't mind helping but I don't know how I will be able to get back to you?" George replied

"Shadow and Leo will come for you using chaos control, just tell me exactly where you are and they'll come to you." Lily stated

"I'm in Shanghai, China in a hotel called the Palladium, Suite 119." George answered as both Shadow and Leo were able to pinpoint his location and teleport their instantly.

"Ready to roll out Mr. Hiwatari?" Leo asked as he nodded grabbing hold of Leo's hand as they all teleported back to Sonic's house.

Upon his arrival Lily ran to her husband and let go of all her fears and doubts as he held her.

"Daddy, I fear for my little sister." Sarah stated

"Now, now my girls, you must be strong we'll get through this and we'll save Saori that you can bet on." George reassured as he was filled in on the situation.

"Alright I think I understand but we'll need some way to immobilize this Dark Gaia so we can contact Saori through the link, and will her into rejecting the spirit of Dark Gaia." George started

"Well in my transformed state I will be strong enough to hold her down if it is so needed." Leo offered

"Good, and I'll use my power to weaken Dark Gaia a substantial amount so that you can break through to Saori." Chip added

"You make it all sound so easy, let's not forget he has control over Saori's power's, if he wanted to he could make her fling us all over the place with little effort." Shadow stated

"That's why we all will attack at the same time, he may have use of her power but not full control, and he'll have to get through all of us coming at him in order to stop Leo from grabbing her and us from using our powers and skills." George devised

"Ok but how do we draw him out?" Tails asked

"While I wear the anklet, he can't sense its power but if I were to take it off and set down somewhere he'd pinpoint it with ease." Chip stated

"Great than we'll set a trap, not making it look extremely obvious so he'll be drawn to the anklet, once he comes to it we'll spring the trap and the attack freeing Saori from his grip." Sonic planned as everyone agreed.

They found an old abandoned church building, using Tails technological skills they were able to create a hologram over the building making it look more presentable, on the inside the built a fake alter with pews, a podium, and much more.

"They would be disguised as holy men dressed in robes as they will be sitting in random places around the church ready to spring the attack. After all the prep work was down they built a small case that would house the artifact as if it was an object of worship for the church. Once everything was in place the got ready as they prepared to rescue Saori from the clutches of Dark Gaia.

Chip took his orb off the anklet and placed it inside the case as they proceeded to hide, the anklet gave off an ominous purple glow, letting them know that Dark Gaia could sense the anklet.

(1 hour and thirty minutes later)

Everyone patiently waited for the bait to be taken as the doors of the church flew open to reveal a three eyed possessed Saori. She levitated down the middle aisle directly toward the case.

"Ah, yes the anklet of wisdom soon my resurrection shall be complete." Dark Gaia stated as opened the case and picked up the charm he was close to clasping it around the ankle of Saori when all eh heard was someone shout.

"NOW." Sonic shouted as everybody sprang from their seat and sped as fast as they could toward Dark Gaia and just like they thought he was sending them flying left and right using Saori's power and in him doing so he didn't notice Leo slide in up behind her in his transformed stated grabbing hold of Saori's arms and hitting her in the back off her knees pinning her to the floor. Dark Gaia struggled with great might to get free but to no avail.

Suddenly Saori's family appeared and formed a triangle around Saori locking their hands together and levitating to establish the psychic link.

It was then that Chip let loose a beam of light toward Dark Gaia hitting him dead on with him jolting up in pure pain and agony.

They focused their energy and soon made the connection with Saori as their eyes bolted open as they all shouted Saori's name to get her attention.

_**Inside Saori's Mind (Saori's Pov)**_

"_It's so dark, I can feel myself slipping away, I'm so scared, how could I have let this happen, I'll never see my family ever again, I'll never see my friends again, and most of all I won't get to marry the love of my life Leo." Saori finished balling up and starting to cry._

"_It's so cold." Saori stated with a shiver as she could hear a light noise_

"_What, what's that, who's there?" Saori asked_

"_Come Saori fight don't give up." A female voice shouted_

"_Baby girl you've got this just keep fighting." A male voice shouted _

"_Come on baby sis, I know how strong you are you have the power to overcome this, stand and fight." A young female voice spoke as Saori realized who they were._

"_Mommy, Daddy, Sarah is that you?" Saori asked_

"_Yes it's us, come on fight Saori, fight for what's right." George replied_

"_It's so dark, I can't see you I'm scared." Saori replied_

"_Listen to our voices, find the light in the darkness, and push Dark Gaia out of you." George ordered as Saori followed their voices soon she began to see a small light as she ran toward it she got close when all of a sudden Dark Gaia appeared_

"_No, you will not reclaim this body, not so long as I have something to say about it." Dark Gaia _

"_Get out of my body you beast." Saori snarled as three beams of light pierced through the ghostly form of Dark Gaia._

"_No what is this, no I was so close to world domination." Dark Gaia replied_

"_Not with my body you won't." Saori finished running past Dark Gaia straight into the light._

_**Back In Reality**_

After a while a blackish purple aura could be seen leaving Saori's body as she fell back into Leo's arms and passed out.

The link was broken as they all rushed to Saori's side, she slowly fluttered her eyes open as she looked around at everyone. She smiled as she spoke.

"Hi everyone did you miss me?" Saori greeted and asked as everyone laughed with reassurance.

Saori stood up as Leo grabbed her in a hug picking her up and spinning her around with utter joy and happiness radiating from the both of them.

Suddenly that joy was broken when the purple aura started to take shape, it soon took on a physical form that started to grow to an immense size, everyone bolted out of the church as it started to collapse from the size of the beast, and it grew to almost 50 feet tall.

Everyone looked on as Dark Gaia reformed himself, he still only had three eyes he was not yet complete just like last time. The beast looked down at everyone and roared a terrible roar.

"Oh man what are we going to do?" Lily stated as Chip came forth leave him to me" Chip finished as Saori tapped him on his shoulder.

"Let me help chip, I have a bone to pick with him?" Saori asked as Chip bonded himself with Saori as chip summoned the Chaos Emeralds and Saori summoned the power of the diamond and gold emerald.

(Transformation Music: Gohan Angers by Bruce Faulconer)

Saori growled in shear anger as the chaos emeralds & gold emerald started to spin around her, her body flickering from grey to yellow & her eyes from red to teal, even her hair started to grow. With a scream that even the heavens could hear, the ground below her cracked & everybody's attention was drawn towards the transformation with both shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

Now the fully transformed Saori had a yellow body, her hair grew all the way down to her waist surrounded in a golden aura. But the most noticeable feature that people were shocked about was her eyes. Her calm, cheerful reds eyes had changed into teal with a cold & murderous look to them.

"Let's do this." Saori stated as she took off into the sky headed straight for Dark Gaia. He noticed Saori flying straight toward him he tried to swing at her but missed as went straight into him with a flying kick right into the beast's stomach.

He crouched over in pain as Saori backed away, leading him to speak.

"You retched girl, you are useless because of you my power is only half way complete." Dark Gaia started

"I told you twice that you were no going to succeed and I meant it." Saori replied

"Will see about that." Dark Gaia finished releasing energy from his mouth with it being blocked by Saori. She laughed as she spoke.

"Now it's my turn." Saori finished as her aura took on the form of a giant warrior woman she than threw a punch at Dark Gaia with it connecting and then a kick with it connecting, she was using the martial arts taught to her by Leo to fight Dark Gaia.

She then reeled back an extreme punch as she aimed right for one of Dark Gaia's eyes it connected with the fist piercing right through his eye, she retracted her arm covered in green blood as Dark Gaia roared in pain from the loss of his eye.

"Ah you bitch, I'll fucking kill you." Dark Gaia snarled throwing a hit toward Saori and missing, she than flew back down low to where Leo and the others were.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"Nothing just wondered if I could borrow your sword darling." Saori answered with a wink as Leo passed her his sword with her thanking him and flying back into the sky.

Dark Gaia tried his hardest to strike Saori but he was not having any luck, Dark Gaia once again threw another punch at Saori but this time Saori drove Leo sword into Dark Gaia's arm and drove it all the way up to the shoulder blade before severing it.

"Ah, what is this how are you so strong?" Dark Gaia asked

"Let's just say whatever is done in darkness always come to the light." Saori finished as she drove the sword into another one of his eyes splitting it in half with great force.

He roared a pain filled roar as he lost another eye.

"I refuse to die here, I must absorb the power she is using." Dark Gaia finished opening his mouth and swallowing Saori whole as everyone gasped

"Yes, soon the power of light and psychic shall be mine." Dark Gaia finished as he soon felt more pain from within everyone could see bulges appearing on Dark Gaia's body which meant she was ricocheting around inside Dark Gaia's body causing mass damage.

Dark Gaia soon felt something coming back up his throat as that golden aura woman pride herself from inside Dark Gaia forcing his mouth open with her flying out but she brought Dark Gaia's organs.

She made the warrior woman ball up Dark Gaia's organs like a paper ball before she forced them back into his mouth with them getting jammed in his throat.

He was choking on them as Saori threw Leo's sword right into his last good eye.

He continued to gag on his own innards as Saori spoke.

"Since we won't be seeing you ever again, it's a waist to say this but don't fuck with a psychic." Saori finished releasing a massive energy blast that caused Dark Gaia to disintegrate into nothing. Leo sword flew into the air as Saori caught it flinging off Dark Gaia's blood. Before landing in front of everyone with her back facing them. She turned around as was met but nothing but wide open mouths as she replied.

"Guess I went a little overboard huh." Saori chuckled as Chip emerged from her body.

Everyone than closed their mouths as Saori calmed herself back to normal.

Leo ran to her and crashed their lips together, leading her to speak

"Wow, what's gotten into you Leo?" Saori asked

"Nothing, I just love you so much." Leo finished as everyone cheered after winning the battle.

Soon everyone headed back to their respectable homes, even Leo and Saori hurried back home to Japan to finish planning their wedding.

Sonic had a new house guest, his good buddy chip. He was super excited about Sonic and Amy's on the way baby and promised to be of good help to Sonic and Amy.

All was well once again for Saori and Leo, hopefully nothing else shall arise as they get ready to become husband and wife.

_**(I got to say this has got to be a record for me two whole new chaps in a week man I am on fire. Anyway read and Review and remember should you flame, you are to blame if you blocked by yours truly. Ciao Readers.) **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wedding Preparations and Ambush Plans

_**Saori's POV**_

My god I can't believe the day is approaching so fast for us, it seems like only yesterday I was possessed by an evil demon spirit, and now as I look at myself in the bridal shop mirror a whole new feeling washes over me I am about to get married not only to the love of my life, the demon prince of darkness, I smile as a mischievous thought crosses my mind. I was thinking that since he was the prince would I become a princess. So many thought s ran through my head I nearly forgot that my mom was talking to me.

"Saori sweetie is everything ok?" Lily asked

"Yes, ma'am just allowing my mind to wander is all." Saori answered as Summer walked into the shop.

"So sorry I'm late ladies traffic was horrible on the way here, but oh my gosh Saori you look beautiful." Summer started and complimented

"Thanks Summer who would've thought my design would be so gorgeous." Saori finished as spun around in her halter wedding dress that was a blend of white with red accents to match her eyes along with it she had a tiara wedding veil that matched the dress perfectly.

"Hey mom what time is it?" Saori asked

"About a quarter till two why?" Lily asked

"Oh shoot Amy and the others will be lading in 15 mins I need to get to the airport to pick them up." Saori started being stopped by Summer

"Slow down dear all that's been taken care of, they'll be picked up by our new royal advisor in a limosine and taken to their hotel's after that the guys will be taken to the tux shop to be fitted and the girls will be brought here to try on their bridesmaids gowns." Summer explained

"Oh wow, Summer you've really handled everything." Saori stated

"Yes, I have, now get back on that pedestal and let's finish the final alterations to your dress." Summer ordered as Saori did what she was told.

_**At The Airport (Sonics POV)**_

I and my friends raced off the plane with excitement and anticipation to no more than Amy waiting to see her best friend again after a month of waiting. We made to the front where we saw a black fox holding a sign that said Sonic and friends I waved to get his attention as he introduced himself.

Hi, my name is Bruce I was sent here by Summer and Xavier to escort you to your hotel, please follow me the limo awaits." Bruce finished as we followed him to limo with us all piling inside and headed to our hotel.

We got to our hotel and once inside we were met by none other than the groom himself Leo.

"Yo Leo it's been a while." Sonic greeted with fist pound and bro hug

"Yeah, it's been a month since we last seen each other, but anyway we don't have much time so let's get you guys checked in than we boys need to head to our tux fitting where you will reunite with lady Saori." Leo replied and explained

"Wait, what about us?" Amy asked

"Not to worry miss's hedgehog I will be taking you and the other's to the bridal shop to be fitted for your dresses." Bruce explained as the all got checked in and the guys hoped into Saori's car with Leo and headed to the suit shop while the girls got back into the limo with Bruce at the wheel taking them to their dress fitting.

The girls were chatting away in the back of the limo as they pulled up to the bridal shop. The girls all filed out with Bruce leading them into the store as they were greeted by a Japanese store clerk.

"Hello, welcome to Everlasting Love Bridal Shop how may I help you?" The clerk asked

"Yes, we are the wedding party for Saori is she here?" Amy replied and asked

"Yes please come with me this way." The clerk replied as she led them to a special room where they were met by Lily.

"Hi Lily." Amy greeted

"Oh Amy-chan it's so great to see you again, and so full of life." Lily greeted and rubbed Amy's stomach

"Yeah I'm officially four and half months now." Amy finished hearing a loud thud followed by yelling and two shoes flying across the room.

"Nope not these either, damn it why can't I find a decent pair of shoes to wear with my dress that won't hurt my feet, this is the week before my big day I'm supposed to be happy but I'm miserable." Saori yelled bursting into tears

"Oh will you calm your self Saori your making a fuss over nothing." Amy replied with Saori stopping crying and lighting up with excitement

"Amy, girl I'm so happy to see you and look at how you're glowing." Saori stated

"Now, now this isn't about me this all about you, now what are you flipping out about?" Amy stated and asked

"Well I want some comfortable shoes to wear with my dress but all the shoes I've tried on doing nothing but cause me pain and I hate it." Saori finished crossing her arms and pouting

"Forgive her, it's just wedding jitters, she has the perfect pair of shoes to wear and not only that her dress can go from wedding to reception in the blink of an eye so all she needs to do is stop being a big baby, am I clear Saori." Summer stated looking at Saori with a particular glare she was afraid of as the other girls tried on their dresses and loved them dearly.

Shortly after the girls left the bridal shop with their dresses headed to the jewelry store to pick up their matching jewelry, but unknowing to them they were being watched by three pairs of eyes in particular.

"There's that heart breaking bitch." Jack replied

"She looks so happy about to get married to that bastard." Wesley sneered

"Don't worry boys she'll get what's coming to her soon enough." Prince Alex added

"By the way, your prince if I'm not mistaken, why would Saori want to break your heart?" Jack asked

"She didn't break my heart, she embarrassed me in front of my royal court and my father, causing him to lower my title from crowned prince back to prince and if there's one thing I can't stand and it's to be humiliated oh she will pay dearly." Prince Alex finished as they disappeared into thin air.

_**With The Guys**_

The guys were busy trying on their tucks and getting them adjusted where they needed to be when Leo emerged from his dressing room wearing an all-black tuxedo with red accents adorned with a cape.

"Whoa Leo you look great, no homo." Sonic complimented

"Thanks dude." Leo thanked

"Don't you think the cape may be a little much?" Tails asked

"Well my dad wants me to wear it, because not only will me and Saori be getting married we will be named crowned prince and princess." Leo answered

"Wait, hold up you are a blue blood?" Shadow asked

"I thought you guys knew, I mean throughout all the times I've changed before you guys I thought you understood what I was." Leo replied

"Leo what are you talking about, I can transform like that too when I let my emotions get the best of me, that doesn't mean you're of royal blood and I should know I actually am a blue blood.

"Wow, you guys really don't know anything about me do you?" Leo asked as they shook their heads

"Well let's get changed back into our street clothes there is something you guys have got to see." Leo finished as they all changed back into their clothes, hopped inside Saori's car and Leo blazed a trail straight to the outskirts of Japan upon getting that far he proceeded to open a portal with Sonic and friends all passing through to a whole other world.

"Well guys welcome to my world, this is the Demon World, where my dad King Xavier reigns." Leo started as the guys sat with their mouths open. Leo proceeded to pull up to a large castle where he was greeted by two lesser demons.

"Welcome back Prince Leo." The guards greeted as Leo led his friends into his palace.

"Whoa this place is huge, its way bigger than my palace back on Mobius." Sonic started

"Well it has to be, only because the demons that work in this palace vary in sizes, some big, some small, some little, some tall." Leo explained

"So you mean to tell us this is where the wedding will be held?" Knuckles asked as Leo nodded.

"Yep but we're only here to see my father." Leo replied as the other's stopped looking at the towering picture of a giant demon.

"Hey, Leo who's this guy?" Shadow asked

"My dad." Leo answered as everyone's jaws hit the ground

"Leo your dad is huge." Tails replied

"Yeah, when he wants to be." Leo finished continuing his path as Sonic stopped in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa wait are you telling me your dad can be that huge whenever he wants?" Sonic asked

"Yep, I can too but I choose to stay like this cause it is like this I was able to meet the love my life." Leo answered

"So you can turn into a demon?" Tails asked as Leo nodded

"Yeah, wanna see?" Leo asked as they all shook their heads

"Oh ok it would've been fun to see the looks on your faces." Leo stated

"It's not like we're scared or anything it's just being on the safe side." Sonic stated as Leo turned around with his demonic face scaring the daylights out of them. Leo fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh man you guys should have seen your faces, now that was priceless." Leo stated while laughing

"Ok I've had my laugh, come on I'll introduce you to my father." Leo finished as he escorted them to the throne room where there was a huge throne and perched on it was a huge demon with his legs crossed and his chin on his hand looking bored.

"Hey dad!" Leo shouted to get his attention. He looked down as he saw his son waving up at him.

"Aw Leo my dear boy how great it is to see you." Xavier spoke in his booming demonic voice as he lowered his hand and Leo stepped into it being raised from the ground to shoulder level where Leo hopped onto his dad's shoulder.

"How's my soon to be married son been?" Xavier asked using a nail to scratch Leo's head lightly

"Great dad, but I only came here because I wanted you to meet the rest of the groomsmen." Leo finished as he uncrossed his leg and looked down before him.

"I believe you've met Sonic before he's the blue hedgehog." Leo started as Xavier nodded

"Yes I met him before Paul showed up at the shop causing a ruckus." Xavier replied

"The other's names are Miles Prower he's the fox but everyone calls him Tails, than there's Shadow he's a hedgehog just like Sonic and then their's Knuckles he's an echidna." Leo finished introducing them to his father

"Pleasure to meet you all, though I can tell my towering form seems to be frightening you so let me just get a bit more comfortable." Xavier finished as he put Leo back on the ground and soon himself transformed into a red hedgehog just like Leo only slightly taller.

"Now than I trust the fitting went ok." Xavier asked

"Yep, daddy they didn't believe I was of royal blood so I had to show them I hope that's ok?" Leo replied and asked

"It's fine son, just hope I didn't scare them too bad with my true form." Xavier finished as they all shared laugh before Leo and the other's bid him farewell as they headed back to earth.

_**With Saori's Ex's**_

"Alright Alex what do you have planned?" Jack asked

"We're gonna crash her wedding something fierce, first we'll capture Saori and knock her out, than I will take her place putting on her wedding dress and going down the aisle in disguise, after that when I gave the signal we'll go on a complete and total rampage destroying anything that's not pinned down." Alex explained

"Ooh I like this plan but how will we get all this done?" Wesley asked

"You leave that to me for now let's just play the waiting game and wait to make our move." Alex finished as they continued their surveillance of Saori and her bridesmaids.

**Normal Pov**

After the girls left the jewelry store they headed back to their hotel where they met back up with their men. Everyone was there except Leo for he already headed back home.

"Hey Sonic you guys so sorry we didn't get to meet earlier being a bride to be is a lot of work." Saori started as she hugged Sonic and the others.

"How did your tux fitting go?" Amy asked with them giving a thumbs up

"You guys are mighty quite what's up?" Shade asked

"Well let's just say a lot came to the light today, and we're still trying to adjust." Knuckles asked as Saori's ears went flat to her head.

"Saori what's wrong?" Cream asked

"Nothing I just miss Leo is all." Saori answered

"Well you are about to go home to him aren't you?" Rouge asked as Saori shook her head.

"The pastor that's performing our ceremony has been making me and Leo spend the past month away from each other, I haven't seen him none this month, he says it'll strengthen our relationship on the day of the wedding when we finally reunite." Saori explained

"Saori it's gonna be ok." Lily added

"I don't know mom, it wouldn't be so bad if I could just talk to him but he won't even let me talk to him." Saori continued as a stray tear fell from her eye.

"Oh sweetie, no tears it's going to be ok, just believe me." Lily continued wrapping her arms around Saori and holding her tight.

"We better be going, Saori come on let's go home you can help me make dinner for everyone ok." Lily replied and offered as Saori dried her eyes and they bid Sonic and other's goodbye before they left the hotel headed home.

"The poor girl this pastor is so mean." Cream replied

"We didn't do that did we Sonic?" Amy asked

"Nope in actuality we only spent one night away from each other and that was the night of our parties." Sonic replied

"I'm sure she'll be ok, she only has a week left before they reunite she doesn't have long." Rouge added

"At least we know their love is really true, cause when you break down into tears crying from separation we know she really does love him." Shadow finished as they all headed for their rooms for a night of rest.

_**Hess Household**_

Summer and Bruce entered into the house and proceeded to call to Leo but he didn't answer. After no response from Leo, Summer ordered Bruce to get started as she headed upstairs to Leo's room.

Summer knocked on the door to get his attention but still no answer, that's when she allowed herself entry into his room, she found Leo laying on the bed with his headphones on his head listening to his favorite j-pop playlist.

She sat on the bed to get his attention, he felt her pressure and sat up and took off his headphones.

"Hey mom, you been trying to talk to me?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I was just trying to let you know we were home, how are you doing?" Summer replied and asked rubbing his head with him lightly purring.

"Mom, lately I've been feeling like I can't breathe, why is that?" Leo started and asked

"You miss Saori, this month away from each other has been really hard on you hasn't it?" Summer replied and asked as he nodded

"I listen to my music to keep me sane I feel like I'm gonna lose it if I don't see or speak to Saori soon." Leo answered

"Calm down, I can tell you this much that Saori feels the same." Summer stated as he looked at her with attentive eyes.

"How do you know?" Leo asked

"Well the mere mention of your name made Saori start crying, she misses you equally as much as you miss her." Summer explained as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Summer added leaving the room and shutting the door with Leo lying back down on the bed holding his chest before looking up at his ring on his hand allowing his mind to wander

"_**I miss you too Saori, it won't be much longer my darling, soon we shall reunite and what a reunion it will be." Leo finished as he got up stretched to the sky and headed downstairs.**_

_**Hiwatari House**_

Saori was in the kitchen with her mama and sister helping get dinner prepared, the whole time Leo on her mind. George entered into the kitchen and smiled to see his three favorite girls all busy in the kitchen he glanced over at Saori and saw she was looking sad as he went to her.

"Sweet pea what's wrong?" George asked

"She misses Leo daddy." Sarah answered as the mere mention of his name made Saori start to cry again causing to Lily to launch a spoon upside Sarah's head.

"I thought I told you not to say his name, it's a trigger for Saori." Lily finished as Sarah held her head in pain.

"Saori its ok stop crying it's gonna be ok." George finished trying to console Saori as she bawled her eyes out. Her legs gave out causing her dad to pick her up in his arms.

"You Sarah continue with dinner, I'll handle Saori." George offered as they nodded and he carried Saori into the living room with him, she continued to cry as George put his hand on her hand and helped her relax allowing his psychic energy to pour over her as she slowly calmed down and shortly fell asleep. He then laid her down on the couch and allowed her to sleep.

Lily emerged from the kitchen and noticed George's hand on Saori's head.

"What are you doing honey?" Lily asked

"Allowing nothing but the good memories between her and Leo to flow through her mind, almost like a slide show I feel as long as she sees all their happiness she won't have a need to be sad." George explained as a little smile worked it's way across Saori's face.

"Will that really help?" Lily asked

"Look at her face." George answered as they looked at the smile on Saori's face.

"We'll let her sleep long enough till dinner gets ready." George finished headed to the kitchen with Lily

Saori woke up a mere thirty minutes later when dinner was ready, as they all ate their dinner, and soon turned in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wedding Massacre

_**Normal Pov**_

_**A whole week has passed since the final preparation for Leo and Saori's wedding, Leo got the chance to tell everyone of his true form and origin as well as get them used to the idea of being around demons, finally the day of the wedding is here, but unknowing to the couple something fiendish is afoot.**_

_**Demon World Palace**_

_**We come to find the wedding parties in their separate room preparing for the wedding.**_

"Oh Saori you look beautiful." Amy started

"Thanks Amy I feel beautiful and I'm so excited." Saori replied as the guys headed to the alter with the sounds of their voices radiating throughout the hallways with Saori catching a brief sound of Leo's voice as her cheeks turned red.

"I think you're more excited to see Leo again." Rouge quipped

"Bet you can't wait till you guys are on your honeymoon." Shade added as Saori face turned bright red and she started to fan herself.

"Is it just me or did it get hot in here all of a sudden." Saori stated as her bridesmaids looked at her funny.

"Girls cut it out this isn't funny." Saori finished as three cloaked figures entered the room.

"Pardon us ladies, but the final preparations for the bride must be made in private it is ordered by King Xavier, will all ladies except for the bride please leave the room please." The cloaked individual finished as the girls did as asked and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Alright what do we need to do?" Saori asked as they removed their disguises.

"Hey Saori long time no see." Prince Alex replied as she recognized the other two guys.

"Wesley, Jack, Prince Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" Saori asked

"To put things simply, revenge." Prince Alex finished snapping his fingers making Jack and Wesley grab Saori and hold her in place.

"Do you know who you're dealing with, I'm not the average girl anymo." Saori was cutoff as Alex forced a syringe loaded gun against Saori's neck and pulled the trigger injecting a powerful tranquilizer into her body making her pass out.

"Mission success, now help me get into her dress." Alex ordered as they dressed Alex in Saori's wedding dress down to the fake body.

The dressed Saori in Alex's disguise and proceeded to stuff Saori in the closet. It was then that Summer and Lily entered the room as they pretended to be finishing what they were doing.

"Just in time ladies we are done, we will take our leave now." Wesley stated disguising his voice.

"Are you ready Saori sweetie?" Lily asked as Alex nodded like he was Saori.

"Aw she's so excited she's speechless." Summer added as they escorted the disguised Alex out of the room and to the main hall, unknowing that they were escorting an imposter.

They made it to the main hall as Jennifer Love Hewitt's I'm Gonna love You was playing and the groomsmen were escorting the bridesmaids down the aisle, shortly Xavier escorted by Lily and Summer down the aisle being that George was escorting the disguised Alex.

The wedding march began to play as the doors flew open to reveal Alex and George walking down the aisle to the alter, upon reaching the alter George passed Alex to Leo as the pastor began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join both Leo and Saori in holy matrimony, I understand that the two have both written their own vows so I'll leave it to them.

"Saori I've loved you since I first met you back in third grade and somehow I knew are love would grow beyond a mere friendship albeit it took some time but that doesn't matter, all that matters now is our future together my darling." Leo finished his vows he notice his brides shoulders moving like she was crying but as soon as Leo grabbed her shoulders Alex threw off the veil and laughed.

"What's up lover boy, give us a kiss." Alex quipped as he snapped his fingers Jack and Wesley appeared with two other guys as they went on a rampage causing panic and destruction, ruining the decorations and everything.

(Music: Power to Tearer from Kamen Rider OOO)

Alex continued to laugh as a dark aura surrounded Leo's body, causing the entire room temperature to drop. It wasn't long before Leo transformed into his demon prince form, roaring in absolute rage.

As Alex laughed his laugh soon turned to gasping as Leo grabbed him around his neck with a look of pure rage in his eyes, he than rose him into the sky before quickly slamming him into the ground with great force, creating a big crater.

"Where is my fiancé?" Leo asked as the mere sound of Leo's demon voice made Alex piss himself yet again as Leo jammed a nearby dagger into his crotch causing Alex to release a blood curdling scream in agony.

With no answer Leo pulled the pinned down Alex back up into the air severing his genitals before flinging him across the room and into a nearby wall nearly shattering in on impact.

The other men continued their rampage not noticing a pissed off Leo walking up to them. It was at this moment that Leo took on his true demon form as he grew to an immense size that rivaled his father. Xavier took on his form to protect the other people.

Wesley and Jack noticed as a huge monster kneeled before them before speaking.

"You assholes dare to crash the wedding of the prince of darkness, how idiotic, I'll give you a head start but even that won't stop your imminent demise." Leo finished with a loud roar that sent the guys bolting for their lives.

Leo roared to the sky as he gave quick chase of the guys, he grabbed one and slammed him into a nearby wall squashing him, he than cornered another one before driving a sharp clawed finger into his torso and flinging him like a ragdoll.

Wesley and Jack had a good lead on him but he used chaos control to appear before them making them stop and their tracks and cower in fear.

He picked the both of them up with his hands as they screamed and begged for mercy.

"Please let me go, this was all Alex's idea I'm sorry." Wesley begged

"You should have thought about that before you pulled this little stunt." Leo finished tossing Wesley into the air and swallowing him whole.

"You monstrous beast why do we all have to die because we ruined your wedding?" Jack asked

"You just answered you own question dumbass." Leo answered as he split jack in half tossing each half into his mouth and swallowing, he released a massive burp that echoed throughout the palace. With his rage satisfied, Leo let out another roar just to vent.

_**With Everyone Else**_

The sound of the burp carried all the way back to the main hall.

"I'd say good one if I wasn't about to crap a load in my pants." Knuckles stated shaking behind Xavier

"Did he eat some of those guys?" Tails asked

"Probably, when we demons get pissed we're likely to solve things by devouring them." Xavier answered

"Remind me to never get on Leo's or your bad side your highness." Sonic added

"You all have nothing to worry about, those men broke Saori's heart but that Alex guy he was just an all-around bastard don't you remember Sonic?" Amy replied and asked

Besides you are his friends doing something like that to you guys is the furthest thing from his mind." Lily added

"Yep, the other's got it bad but to have you stuff ripped off that has to be the worst." Sonic finished as they heard thunderous footsteps down the hall that slowly disappeared into light steps as Leo appeared back to normal.

Xavier than returned to normal as everyone stayed behind him. It was then that Leo burped yet again as Xavier sniggled. Leo leaned against the door and covered his face in shame.

Summer approached Leo and tried to get him to look at her, but to avail he felt like he humiliated himself.

"Leo look at mommy." Summer ordered as Leo looked up at her

"Don't beat yourself up about this, they deserved it for ruining what should have been a day of happiness." Summer explained

"Mom, I'm sorry, it's just that when he revealed he wasn't Saori I got mad and lost it, I spent a month away from Saori only to not see her, now I have no idea where she is because I killed the ones who might've known." Leo explained

"Not really this one is still alive but barely." Shadow added being near the now castrated Prince of England known as Alex.

They went near him as he continued to bleed from where his privacy used to be.

"Alright buddy if you don't wanna die like your miserable friends just did you better tell us where his fiancé is?" Shadow asked as Alec spoke in a high pitched voice

"We drugged her, she in a closet in the bridal room." Alex answered before passing out from massive blood loss.

Hearing this Leo bolted to the bridal room, he entered and opened the closet to find Saori on the ground, balled up. Leo picked her up and held her close to him as listened to see if her heart was beating, he breathed a relieved sigh as he proceeded to arouse her.

"Saori please wake up, it's me Leo, please open your eyes?" Leo asked as Saori fluttered her eyes open her vision was blurry but when it cleared, she couldn't keep from hugging Leo tightly and kissing him.

"What happened to me?" Saori asked as Leo shook his head

"It's a long story but right now let's just get married." Leo finished as Saori nodded

He picked her up and carried her to the alter where everyone and the priest stood. As he walked past the injured Alex being tended to by med staff, Saori noticed her wedding dress torn and soaked in blood.

"Well that was a waist." Saori spoke as Leo giggled. They made it to front of the alter where the pastor proceeded with the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here once again today to bond these two people in holy matrimony, Leo I know your first set of vows was ruined thanks to that interruption so why don't you say what's in your heart." The pastor greeted and asked as Leo spoke.

"Saori, I don't know how many times I've said this to you but let it continue on into our future, I love you, always have and always will, it was God who smiled on my multiple chances to be with you, by those now deceased jerks not meaning to be with you, don't know why I chose to devour them but anyway, I love you more and more every day and pray that our love will continue on throughout time." Leo finished as Saori giggled

"Saori why don't you tell Leo what you have to say?" The pastor asked as Saori exhaled a deep breathe.

"Leo, you and me are something that happens only in a blue moon's chance we are friends who became lovers, I never in wildest dreams thought it would happen to me but I'm glad it did, our love has been tested way more times than any other person's love but throughout all those test we passed our love only grew stronger and I want it to continue to grow into infinity and beyond." Saori finished blushing from what she said.

"With that being said, where are the rings?" The pastor added and asked as Sonic and Amy passed them their rings, with them putting them on each other's hands.

"Let's forget all the formalities I now pronounce you husband and wife, Prince Leo go ahead and kiss your princess." The pastor finished as Leo grabbed hold of Saori's cheeks and kissed her with everyone cheering as well as the small congregation of people that decided to come back.

"Ladies and gentlemen I pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Dante Hess. Saori and Leo ran hand in hand down the aisle, leading down the corridor and two a limo parked outside. Leo picked Saori up with her in a fit of laughter before placing her in the limousine and telling everyone he'd see them at the reception.

_**At The Reception**_

Saori changed out of Alex's disguise and into a formal white and red halter dress suitable for the reception. Leo however kept his suit on as well as the guys. They were all dancing and having a great time until Xavier came on the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention, first off let me say that today's earlier events were not supposed to happen , so on behalf of my son and me we apologize, second this was meant to actually happen, Saori and Leo please come to the center of the dance floor?" Xavier stated and asked

They made their way to the center of the dance floor where there stood Summer holding a sheathed sword next to a case. Xavier made his way next to Summer as he spoke yet again.

"Alright, Saori and Leo please kneel?" Xavier asked as they kneeled. It was then that Xavier unsheathed the sword and tapped their shoulders as he spoke.

"I King Xavier due hereby bestow the title of crowned prince and princess to you Leo and Saori Hess." Xavier finished as they pulled a crown and a tiara from the case.

Summer placed the tiara on Saori's head and Xavier placed the crown on Leo's head as everyone cheered.

"Alright now the prince and the princess will have their first dance together as husband and wife." Xavier finished as the DJ played Angela Aki's This Love while they danced.

Shortly after the dance came time for them to cut their cake, they held the spatula together and cut a slice. Leo fed a small piece to Saori but Saori decided to play with Leo and smear her piece of cake all over his mouth. She burst into a fit of laughter as Leo grabbed some cake and returned the favor to Saori's face. Everyone laughed as they shared a cake smothered kiss before cleaning themselves up.

After they cleaned themselves up all the girl raced to the floor for it was at this moment the girls grabbed Saori and told her it was time to throw the bouquet, she grabbed her bouquet as the girls were already slightly fussing over it.

Saori turned around and counted to three before tossing it over her head. The woman fussed over it with Cream being victorious at claiming it.

After the girls cleared the floor the guys came on the floor as Xavier made Saori sit on a makeshift throne as the DJ played some sexy music.

Leo strolled his way over to Saori acting nonchalant, he kneeled before her and placed her foot on his chest as he spoke.

"Pardon me my princess but it is time for me to remove the garter belt." Leo finished as Saori nodded. Leo exposed Saori's leg as she covered her eyes and reached under the remainder of her dress and pulled off a red and white garter belt. Leo twirled the belt around on his finger walking around still playing sly.

"Alright fella's are you all ready?" Leo asked still twirling the band around on his finger.

The guys ready themselves to dodge but Leo messed with them by acting like he threw it at them making them jump until suddenly he tossed it with warning and it landing on Tails's nose.

Everyone cheered and messed with Tails as the party continued on with Saori and Leo opening up their gifts from everyone friends and demons alike. Lily and George than approached them.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy what's up?" Saori asked

"Here this is from all of us both me and your mom and Leo's parents." George finished passing them an envelope as they opened it.

Inside they found plane tickets, and cruise tickets, it was an all-expense paid trip to the Bahama's.

"Do you guys like your gift?" Lily asked as they both nodded in unison.

"Well you don't have to sit their gawking, your plane leaves in 1 hour and we have all your things packed and waiting for you in your limo." Summer finished

Leo grabbed Saori up into his arms with her in a fit of laughter and sped out of the reception hall and into their limo. Leo poke his head out of the top of the limo and shouted

"See you all in three weeks we're off on our honeymoon." Leo finished as the limo pulled off headed to the airport. They shortly boarded their private jet as they set off for their three week honeymoon in the Bahama's.


End file.
